The Navigator
by LadyKimmey
Summary: The New World holds more than the Strawhats are seeking. In the depths, an unknown threat waits for one of them to finally return. When their nakama goes missing, can the trio put aside their differences to find the woman that could tear them all apart or will they do whatever it takes to bring her home? Nami x Luffy/Sanji/Zoro. {foursome}
1. Lost And Taken

A/N: Yeah, I know I need to update my other fics, sorry. But I've been having the strong urge to write something with Nami lately but not just with one guy. I so love to see her with these three. I do like Robin as a character but the only person I see any of the three being with is Nami. She just has a connection with them and I said what the hell. So it will make her a bit of a slut but any woman reading this knows damn well that if you could have all three, you'd cream yourself and be like fuck yeah! And if you got a problem with it being a foursome, why the hell did you click on the fic?

So yes, it will be a Nami x Luffy/Sanji/Zoro fic with a good bit of hot smexyness at some point. It might take a bit to get there but it will. And the awesome news? I just got the internet back at my house so no walking my fat ass to McD's to get wi-fi. Fuck yeah! Means more updates. But please review so I know that you want them.

One last thing, I haven't seen all of One Piece but I tried to do some research so I can keep it close to cannon as possible. Well, except it won't be once I start changing it because what I write isn't ever going to happen. Also, I found several versions on how to spell Usoop's name. If someone knows for sure if it is correct or not, let me know so I can correct it, please.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this wild ride.

Disclaimer: Don't own it because if I did, Nami would be getting it on with someone. *Cry*

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter One - Lost and Taken

Why couldn't she just be happy like the others or excited as their captain? The rest of her nakama were busy listening to Usoop lie about how many of the wild marines he had managed to dispose of. Even Robin was pretending to be enthralled with newest exaggerated tale of their resident sniper. Sure, everyone knew that she currently had no idea where their next destination would be and she had been honest with the guess of how long it would take. With full supplies and the thrill of escaping their pursuers fresh in their minds, every one of her nakama seemed unaware of her current state of mind. The wind was gentle, coming from the southeast and the sky was clear. The last few weeks in The New World had been productive, more or less. Then again, not much got their captain down. Not even as she snapped at him earlier to be left alone, lying with the excuse of needing to work to make him leave without another word.

Currently, she was the only one standing alone. Which she preferred these days. Nami wasn't sure when it had happened or when she had begun to notice just how screwed up her mental state was becoming. Would one call her imbalanced or simply without morals? She knew the other female on board had once or twice shared the same thoughts that plagued her days but not like this. It was perfectly normal for them to share gossip on how their cook had gotten more manly and that when he got excited you could clearly see the outline of a very, solid and large manhood. Even better to discuss that with the way the swordsman trained, one could only conclude that he'd be a very passionate and focused lover. That temper would ensure bedding him wouldn't be dull. Then their captain, her and Robin had an on-going bet on whether or not Luffy could make his cock stretch. Yes, these things were normal for her to gossip about when the other woman had indulged in one of Sanji's potent drinks and when they were alone and bored.

What wasn't normal was her obsession with all three men. Her thoughts and urges were clearly coming from an obsession. At twenty she was still a damn virgin, having not gotten the chance before joining Luffy on his adventures. Since that point her life had focused on her nakama. During their two years apart, not like she could find someone then. She hadn't wanted to either, not when she had already realized that she cared greatly about her crew. At this rate, she'd end up alone and a dried up prune at thirty. A haggard, old lady that had never experienced the rush of love. A virgin pirate at twenty, she was sad. Why couldn't she be more like Robin? Her friend and also her nemesis because the older woman had certain relationships with each male.

Robin and Sanji; as if it took a genius to figure out what it was. Only Chopper, Luffy and Usoop were too blind and stupid not to have figured it out. It was in the way they acted around each other. She wasn't sure when it had begun or why she hadn't noticed it at first. Maybe because she had been happy that the cook was still showing her some kind of attention with the casual flirting and calling her his Nami-swan. What finally caught her attention was one day after stepping onto the deck, she noticed Franky glaring. The cyborg had a strange and almost hurt expression on his face. Then she had looked over to see what had him irate and she saw the first signs of it. The way Sanji lightly caressed Robin's knuckles as he offered her something to drink. The seductive, light tilt, to the woman's mouth. At the time, Nami wanted to believe she was seeing things, making more out of it because Franky was jealous. So the next time she was having a sit down with the other female, she paid close attention to the differences. Sanji flirted and beamed his usual smile at her but that was it. Once more there were light touches and the tension between them had been so thick, she had almost choked on it. Still, she had tried to tell herself that it wasn't possible.

It had taken to being sneaky and a pervert to accept that they were more than normal nakama. If the two were doing anything it would be late at night, either in Robin's room or in the kitchen. That night she had decided to make a trip to Sanji's favorite haunt. That way if she were caught, she could use the excuse that she had wanted something to drink after working so long. If someone had been watching her, they would ask why the sneaking, she had a lie for that too. However, it hadn't been needed. She had crept silently and once she got close to the kitchen it hadn't been necessary. There was no way in God's Blue Sea that those two would have heard a cannon going off with the noise they were making. The grunts, the panting, dishes clattering and Sanji's swearing. What she should have done was turn around, but it was like a bad shipwreck. You just had to check it out, even if it meant that whatever had sunk the poor vessel may still be lurking around and just waiting to strike. Her face had crept around the corner to find the most repulsive and painful sight. Robin had been bent over the table, explaining the clattering dishes, while Sanji rode her from behind. The archeologist had her many arms trying to hold onto the wooden structure because of the force, having the woman facing the other wall. The whore of a cook had his eyes closed, still smoking, but with a look of... well something on his face. Not wanting to be caught watching, she had slowly slugged back to her room.

That had taken place over six weeks ago and she was positive that the two were still having their nightly encounters. The sad part was that she knew she couldn't be angry about it. Sanji was single and so was Robin, the two were free to do as they pleased. If they wanted to fornicate then that was their business. It just bugged her when he still flirted and acted like she was special to him when she clearly wasn't.

Then came Zoro, the swordsman that was constantly finding some way to make her feel incompetent and weak. If she reduced his debt for every time he found a way to save her life, she'd be the one owing him. They were always bickering with each other. These days he seemed more prone to talk back to her than Sanji. If not for being their navigator she was sure the man would never speak to her. What made Robin so special? Why did he respect the other woman so much? If Robin spoke, Zoro listened. It was clearly that he saw them as different and he preferred the other's company.

At least their captain treated them the same, kind of. Luffy's attitude towards her was more immature and he tended to act a bit more mature when speaking to Robin. Did he not think she was on the same mental ground? It was more in the way he spoke, reacted and looked at them. If not for being their Navigator, she was sure they would have no use for her. Well, she did manage to keep them from going broke. She feared all three saw her in the same light. That being she was no different than Usoop, Chopper or Brook. She was just their nakama and the idea saddened her. There was no way she could hope to be special to them all.

That was the reason she was having this problem. While looking over at her nakama, she was still drawn to all three. Not one more than the other, the pull the same. Each one special to her for many reasons, reasons that meant she had some serious charts loose. What kind of woman had a thing for three men at the same time? What kind of woman swapped nightly dreams about who she was stripping for? What happened to her love for jewels and things that were really shiny? She had traded that in for built, suave and stupid.

If only her confusing, non-existent love life were her only issue. There was that damn nagging feeling the further they traveled in the New World. An irritating voice in the back of her mind screaming that she should turn around. Not the ship or the crew, but her. The anxious feeling made it hard to sleep and eat these days. Like the closer or further out they went, something was out there that she didn't want to confront. Which wasn't possible because she had never been here. All of this was new to them. What could possibly be out there that had anything to do with her?

"Something to drink?" The platter was pushed in front of her, without the use of his pet name this time. The blonde head wasn't looking in her direction but out towards the blue. This was the fifth time in three days that he had spoken to her without using the endearment. The second that he had done so without bothering to actually look at her.

"No," her voice came out clipped and forced. If he couldn't look at her properly then she wouldn't accept the offering. She could do without the endearments because it meant she was the same as Luffy, Zoro or Chopper but what was up with the callous tone and the avoiding eye contact? Like being nice to her had been an afterthought. She wasn't in the mood to pretend to be pleased with his attention. He could go back to caressing Robin, she had to figure out what was coming. If not a storm, then what? Also, instinct told her that whatever it was, it was coming right for her.

.

.

.

.

.

The anxious feeling had remained with her throughout the evening and into the night. Nami found that she couldn't concentrate on the chart she'd been staring at for the last two hours. Something was close, too close. Every nerve was on edge and it couldn't be ignored. Unsure on how to proceed, she decided to go check it out before alarming the others over nothing. Yet, didn't they trust her opinion when it came to these things? Wouldn't they listen if she told them that she had a bad feeling? Perhaps alerting one or two wouldn't hurt.

Stretching, she wondered which direction to take. Maybe she would go see if Luffy and the others were up. Stepping out, she directed her footsteps towards the room where Luffy and the other men would be sleeping. Zoro should be up in the crow's nest as a last resort. Her feet stopped hearing voices, someone was up.

"What the hell do you suggest, Luffy?" So Zoro wasn't in the nest but it was his night to stand watch. More like sleep and drink but the swordsman shouldn't be in the hallway with their captain. Maybe he had gotten lost again.

"Dunno but it isn't fair to her." The captain's voice was low and filled with hurt. Nami recognized the way his words dipped at the end.

"Fair, what about what is fair to the rest of us? Who cares what that shit cook wants or how he'll feel about it? This is driving me fucking insane. I can't stand it and neither can you. At least talk to her about it." What had Zoro so upset and who were they discussing? Had the two found out about Robin and Sanji's affair?

"I care," was the captain giving the okay for the two? Was Zoro jealous?

"Dammit, what about me? What about yourself? Should we really keep putting ourselves through this? I say we tell that bastard how we feel and be done with it." A loud crack followed that announcement, causing a sigh to come from Luffy.

"What about how she feels? She's our nakama, we can't just make that kind of announcement and not expect her to take it the wrong way."

Zoro's grunt was clear and she could practically see him clenching his teeth. "You fucking do something about this or I swear I will get off the next time we dock and not come back."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? I can't stand being around her anymore. Each day is hell and you can't tell me that it isn't getting to you either." There was a shifting of feet before the swordsman continued to speak. "Or do I keep saving her, ignoring her, seeing her day after day and pretend that it isn't bothering me?"

"Alright, I'll do it. In the morning I'll speak to Nami. She isn't going to take it well so be prepared."

They had an issue with her? Nami almost asked what the fuck was their issue. Instead, she turned and went in the other direction. Did they not want her there any more? Not just Zoro, but Luffy too? Being around her was getting to them? What did they mean about how Sanji felt? Was the only reason they hadn't bitched about their problem with her was because the cook cared about her and would take offense to it?

Maybe she should ask him if he knew about it. From the sound of it, Sanji was somewhat aware of what was going on. Would he tell her if she were to ask nicely and pretend to be concerned? Pretend her ass, she was concerned. If Luffy was planning on having a heart to heart with her in the morning then it was serious. Serious enough where Zoro was actually threatening to leave the crew because of her. Did the swordsman and their captain dislike having her around now so much that they would discuss her in the hall? Yes, but they were concerned about how Sanji would take it.

She could see the dim light coming from the kitchen, meaning Sanji was up and inside. Perhaps if he were on her side, they would be forced to speak about this without things going badly for her. What could she do if they wanted her to leave? Robin was on her side too, right? Hearing hushed noises from inside, she found herself once again being a creeper and listening.

"Just do it," Robin's voice, low and sultry. A harsh grunt and a squeak. Again? The two were still doing it? When did they take a night off? Sanji's voice was high-pitched, strange and he was muttering incoherently. Was Robin so damn good the man couldn't form a sentence?

"Fu..ugh...there...higher..there... say it." Who knew the cook could sound like a needy child during sex?

"I need you, I want only you." If she didn't know better she'd say Robin's voice was rehearsed. Perhaps they had done this particular round before. "Say it, let it out. Tell me how you feel."

"Fu...love you...I'm cu..." he was finishing.

A long groan echoed off the walls to fill the space around Nami. Leaving the two to enjoy their moments of aftermath made in raunchy bliss, she took another route to the deck. From the raised voices still in the other hall, Luffy and Zoro hadn't finished discussing what a lousy nakama she was.

Up on the deck, she found the night to be peaceful. The strange, unwanted feeling of doom was stronger than when she had left her room. Perhaps this was the reason she was feeling so horrible. Had a part of her picked up on their feelings? Deep down had she noticed that she was somehow being a pest to the others? If Luffy and Zoro didn't want her around, where did that leave her? Luffy wouldn't allow his first member and closest mate to leave. That she knew, because Luffy was planning on talking to her after speaking to Sanji.

Heh, and Zoro was concerned that Sanji might get upset if they replaced her. They had to be wanting her to leave. Why else would he have to talk to her? Zoro was tired of saving her, being around her and Luffy had agreed. True, she was weaker than most of the crew. The only one that came close to her fighting skill was Usoop. There was little chance of finding another navigator as good as she was but they didn't need her specifically. There were plenty of pirate crews that had lesser people leading them and they were making it in the Grand Line just as they were. So, it wasn't like she couldn't be replaced.

With Zoro and the captain wanting her gone, where did that leave her? Robin and her were friends, Chopper liked her and Brook still wanted to see her panties. Sadly, the only opinion they seemed to be too concerned about was the cook's. Somehow, she didn't see that being an obstacle. Not when he had Robin to preoccupy his time and his affections. So, who would speak out against her being replaced?

The wind felt wonderful on her face, alerting her of the wetness that had made it down each cheek. It stung to know that they would wait until it was too late to work something out. Okay, she could be bossy and temperamental. She still gave off the vibe that treasure meant more to her than anything else. Not like she could inform them that she cared about three of them more than her trees. What if this was the last journey she would be on with them? Would she be asked to leave the Strawhats? What life would she have without them? This was where she wanted to be.

The warning in her gut went ignored, her heart heavy on the situation. Fingers entwined around the new log pose, slipping it off of her wrist. Looking at the compass in her palm, she almost felt like some pressure being relieved. If they got rid of her, she wouldn't have to worry about them catching onto her infatuation with them. She wouldn't have to worry about Robin wanting to snap her neck, after learning she wanted to be the one bent over the table. With a sigh, she turned to lean against the railing.

Soon, Zoro would be returning to his spot in the nest. If he didn't want to be around her, she'd have to be inside. With his sense of direction, there was a good chance they'd run into each other at some point. Was it raining?

She heard a voice a second before something wet but sturdy surrounded her face. The force in which it closed around her jaw and nose was painful. Both hands reached up in an attempt to pry it away. Something clattered to the deck, the only sound that interrupted the peaceful night. Fingers dug into the surface of the gag and sunk through. It was cold and wet; water. Tentacles, made from strips of water wrapped around her waist, her shoulders and then both thighs. Without any effort, her weight was being lifted into the air. There was no way to scream, no way to fight off the hold.

The attack was coming from the side of the ship. How had a craft managed to sneak up on them without anyone noticing? Wait, their lookout was currently in the hold trying to convince the captain to get rid of her. If she didn't know any better, she'd fear that the swordsman had planned this but she knew better. Zoro might not care for her but he wasn't the type to harm someone weaker than himself. What mattered was that everyone was inside and unaware that something had approached the ship.

With a sharp tug, Nami could feel the air breezing by and saw the side of the Sunny before her back hit the freezing water. The light of the mood was the only thing she could focus on the deeper she was dragged below the surface. Within seconds, it was impossible to make out where the ship was floating overhead. Not even the dim light of the moon could be seen. How much longer could she hold her breath?

What were the chances that someone would realize that she had been snatched overboard and come to save her? ' _Or do I keep saving her?'_ That's right, someone was usually rushing to her rescue. Most of the time, it was the swordsman. When had she become such a liability? When had she stopped pulling her own weight? This would be just another reason for them to condemn her. Once more, she needed help because she was unable to break free or defend herself. Maybe she really wasn't needed on the crew.

Not that trying to argue the point would help now. There was no way for them to get to her in time before her lungs gave in. The gag was removed from her nose and nose, tempting her to try to breath. Darkness was all around her, taking her deeper into the inky depths. Finally, it hurt too much to keep it in and her lungs gasped in an attempt to draw in oxygen.

It burned, it stung and she could feel her body violently being wracked in spasms as her lungs filled with chilled fluid. Until finally, the cold embrace surrounded her, everything went blank. She could feel nothing but the icy cold surroundings of the ocean. Nothing, there was nothing. Despite not being able to see anything, she closed her eyes, allowing the sweet embrace of eternal slumber to claim her.

.

.

.

.

.

Dammit, she was exhausted. Robin could hear the swearing of the swordsman from nearby. With luck, being out in the night air would calm down her nerves. The night was peaceful, almost serene. The moon was high in the sky, the wind was gentle and she could be alone. It hadn't helped the last three times but there was always hope. Anything to squash down the guilt and the anger. At times she wondered if she were as horrible as some thought her to be. She had to be. Why else did she continue to allow this?

They both knew that it wasn't real and were only seeking comfort because it couldn't be found elsewhere. Well, she was doing it to seek comfort and company from someone. All because her attempts at seduction had failed with the one she had feelings for. She knew that everyone on the ship had reasons to be wary of getting to close to someone. What she had with Sanji, didn't make them closer. Physically it did but he would never come to love her as a lover should.

A part of her was ashamed that she was allowing herself to be used in such a way. Perhaps it was her fault for pointing out that their navigator seemed to have a thing for the swordsman that had done it. It had been a casual observation one evening. One that had gotten the cook to pay more attention to how their navigator would often watch the other man when she thought no one else was looking. Who could blame the other girl? Zoro was a wonderful man; strong, dependable, trustworthy and was obviously just as smitten as their captain.

She was sure that none of the men had managed to catch onto how the others felt thus far. When they did, it could cause problems for everyone. Three men being in love with the same woman and all of them on the same crew. The two were keeping things to themselves while the cook was taking his anger and disappointment out in other ways. Sanji had already confided in her that he knew the score. If anyone ended up with his Nami, it would be the shitty marimo, not him. Their first liaison had been unplanned and unexpected. They had been speaking, her allowing the man to vent his frustrations. She had tried to convince him that he was just as important to their navigator and that he shouldn't give up. He was a catch for any woman and Nami was a fool if she didn't see it. That had earned her a brutal kiss that had lead to the hardest, most painful fuck of her life. They had continued meeting, both pretending that it was someone else they were with. It would have to end soon, the guilt was getting to her. Even these walks weren't enough to make her stomach calm.

"What?" Whatever her foot had connected with made a cracking sound. Leaning down, she moved her shoe to see what it was. When did they start leaving things laying around? Her finger jerked at the pain of touching something pointy and sharp. Grabbing from the sides, she lifted the broken object. Lifting it for inspection, she noticed the wrist band was wet. The glass was broken but it was clearly a log pose. It looked remarkably like their navigator's but why was it out here? Or had someone else dropped it? No, the other woman was always wearing it.

"Robin?"

"Swordsman, is it just me or does this look like our navigator's?" maybe he could shed some light as to why it would be out here. Had someone found one and tossed it? Why would anyone else in the crew own one? They wouldn't. "I just found it and it is wet. Why would she leave the New World log pose on the floor?"

"She wouldn't. Get the others," Zoro wasn't sure how his feet managed to locate where Nami would always hold up without getting lost or taking him elsewhere. It was rude but he didn't bother to knock on the door. There was no way Nami would leave that thing around to be stepped on. It was hers or someone else was on board. Either way, he was going to check for her inside. "Nami?!"

Nothing but silence greeted him. The lamp was still burning on the desk and the ink well was open. The chart she had been working on was still there, unfinished. Where the hell was she? She wouldn't just leave her belongings there. If she wasn't sleeping or working, where could she have gone?

"Is she inside?" Robin had yelled at their passing captain and screamed for the cook to get to the navigator's room pronto. She stepped inside, seeing no sign of the other woman. A feeling of dread coiled in her stomach, seeing the abandoned work. "We have to search the ship to be sure."

"What the hell is going on?" Sanji saw the open door and the backside of his lover standing just inside. Why the hell was Luffy shouting at everyone to get up? He was ready to retire and he wasn't in the mood to watch the two make sappy eyes at each other. Whatever it was, could wait until the morning. "This better be good."

"Nami is missing you shit cook." Zoro could hear Luffy already ordering the others to begin searching without coming to the room. Their captain knew as well as he did, Nami would not leave her equipment behind. Not on purpose.

"I'm sure she is on the ship somewhere. Just because she wasn't here when you decided to sneak up, doesn't mean you got to freak out." Sanji knew how it sounded, he was resentful and jealous. Fuck it, he hated the fact that she would choose the shitty marimo over him. What could that one give her that he couldn't?

"Fuck off, I wasn't sneaking anywhere." Zoro couldn't believe the cook. This wasn't the time to show his ass because Nami wasn't one to fall for his cheesy lines.

"Right because you'd get lost, stupid marimo." Like Nami would let that stupid asshole touch her. Why the hell did he bother? If the fuck wanted to find his lover because she was hiding from his pawing, that was his problem.

Hands clamped down hard on their mouths. Robin couldn't believe they were doing this now. The only one doing anything was their captain, ordering the others where to look. For once Luffy wasn't wasting time in acting like a captain. "Boys, this isn't the time to be petty. The fact remains that our navigator dropped her log pose on the deck and isn't in her chambers. That being and the issue of the compass being wet, we can conclude that she is somewhere on this ship and something is wrong. Or she was attacked and drug off board, in which she yanked it off so we'd figure it out. Stop bickering like children and search. There is a chance that whoever took her might still be in sight."

Nami was seriously missing? Sanji snatched the palm from his face and spun on his heels. Aiming to go one place only. The log pose wet and on deck meant one thing, someone had pulled Nami overboard. Footsteps echoed behind him and he found that he was running by the time he exited into the night. "Where the hell did she find it?"

"Over here," Zoro led him to the spot he had found Robin gazing down at her palm. His shoe landing on something hard alerted them that he had stepped down on a piece of glass. This was the spot she'd been taken. His gut told him that they wouldn't find her on the ship.

"It's wet," Sanji ran his hand along the railing and it came back slippery. Some kind of oil or secretion was on the side. There were no light, nothing in the close distance. No ship or sign of life. "It wasn't a person to make these secretions. Something climbed up the side of the ship and snatched her."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zoro scowled seeing the cook jump over without bothering to take off his shoes. A second later he leapt into the freezing water, hissing at the many needles stinging his flesh. Fuck that was cold. Not only was it so cold, his skin felt like it was tearing but his eyes could see nothing below a foot of water. He broke the surface and looked around. Where could it have taken her? He dove again, pushing his body to go deeper into the icy murkiness. Nothing, he couldn't see a fucking thing? Shit, which way was up? He couldn't even see the bubbles to know which way to go.

His shirt was yanked hard, indicating that someone was trying to pull him along. He swam in that direction and his lungs were stinging as he broke through, sucking in the much needed air. "Dammit, I don't see anything. Where the fuck is she?"

"Keep looking, we got to find her." Sanji dove back down, feeling lost being confronted by nothing. There was no way he could see beyond a foot beneath. Maybe in the day he would be able to detect something but it was futile at night. Where could it have taken her? The only answer chilled him more than the frigid temperature. In desperation, he began shouting out the moment he took another breath. Nothing, the only noise was coming from the Sunny. No sweet, angelic voice responded in a plea for help. They couldn't be too late, they would get to her in time. "Nami, answer me."

"NAMI!" Desperation that matched his own sounded from nearby. Zoro waded, praying that she could give some sort of sign of where she was. Not now, not ever, he couldn't lose her like this. He had been ready to lose her to Luffy or even the shit cook if it meant she'd be happy but not like this. Where the hell was she? The situation bore down hearing the others on the ship begin calling out to their navigator in the empty space of night. She wasn't on the ship but lost somewhere in the sea.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Please review, I'm begging you, not really but I would appreciate some feedback.


	2. Friends With the Monster

A/N: Thanks for the review and sadly, No I have not seen all the episodes. I have watched over 300 of the anime and the rest was read by manga or from the net. I'm hoping to watch the anime at some point. Manga is okay for important details but it just doesn't have the same in depth as watching it, to me anyways. But I really appreciate the feedback.

For the review pertaining to the 'saving of Nami'. I am aware that Luffy saves her just as much and Sanji goes as well. Even Robin has done it a few times. But I want it seen from Nami's point of view, when it comes to the three. Luffy will help anyone that isn't a complete shit from children to old men. He's the type and he would save any of their nakama because he is that passionate about his crew. So him saving Nami is more of a given because that is the type of person he is and she would see this and think him saving her is him just being Luffy. And Sanji would try to save anything with breasts. He'll flirt with any woman and try to help them. So him helping Nami is just him helping any female. But with Zoro, he isn't the type to try to save just anyone. I know he has saved Robin but Nami would also know that in most cases Robin can look out for herself and is more dependable in a fight. So being saved by someone that believes in strength, that sometimes complains about it, even if it is a grunt or an eyeroll. It might make her feel weak in his eyes, especially when he seems to respect Robin more. That is my opinion anyways.

Oh, also, when Zoro and Luffy were discussing it. I could NOT go completely go into the subject or Nami would have taken it the RIGHT way and that would mess up the story. So she had to take it the wrong way. Zoro hinted at Luffy being in the same boat as him. So with him bitching about saving Nami, (if it wasn't figured out and I don't want anyone confused) and then ignoring her and pretending. They both care about her. An example: If Zoro saves her from danger, he puts her down, maybe snap once or twice, but that is all. Someone in love or that greatly cares, wants to assure themselves that the person is okay. Touching, holding, or simply by showing that they were greatly concerned. Neither at that point can express that her welfare means more than any other of their nakama. That is what Zoro meant and why also it was suggested that Luffy was in the same position. That make any sense because I just confused myself... Oii...

Side Note: I searched thrice, for the names in this chapter being related to anyone actually in One Piece but couldn't find it so I went with it. Also, don't worry. I'm not going to put Nami with an OC.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

Chapter Two : Friends With the Monster

Being dead was more comfortable than she would have thought. Fluffy, warm and smelt vaguely of smoke, apples and musk. It wasn't as horrible as she feared. Was she dead? Voices were rising, threatening to bring her out of the pleasant dreams. Dreams of grass, laughter and belonging. Where was she? A plush pillow was moved out of the way, her head turning to take in the surroundings. The room was spacious, clean and done in a man's tastes. The bed she was currently laying in took up half of the space. Black satin sheets covered the thick mattress; all with matching pillows. Whose room was it and why did it feel like they were moving? Was the room shifting?

Nami rubbed her eyes trying to recall how she had gotten there. Where was there? And what else? Her brain ached, a thousand pricks pierced her skull as she tried to recall the information. Who? How did she get here and why couldn't she remember anything? No, she could recall a man. Tall, slender, dark hair, with sky blue eyes. Who was he and why couldn't she remember anything else? The last coherent memory was of being a child, running and playing. She clearly wasn't a child any longer.

Panic set in being totally unaware of her surroundings and not knowing if she was in danger. Off the bed, it was unknown territory. Looking around, she got the feeling that she wasn't going to be hurt but how could she know if she didn't remember anything? Why did she feel like she should know this place? Why did it hurt to think?

She didn't know this place. The bed, the tiny table, the chest in the corner and clothes? The wardrobe drew her attention. Wow, someone had great taste in clothing. The dresses were made of the finest material and did she wear dresses? The night gown she had on now was made of silk and felt odd against her skin. The wardrobe was exquisitely tailored and made for one person. Shoes! So many pair and all her size. This couldn't be her room.

"Nami-love?"

The bright yellow shoes fell to the wooden floor at the sound of a voice. Her stomach hid for cover behind the spine and every instinct told her to run. She spun around to see who it was. Standing there was someone she didn't know or did she? Tall, slender, raven hair that was tied back with a black ribbon and deep blue eyes. The sharp pain behind her own eyes went ignored as she continued to study the intruder. Who was he and how did he know her name? She didn't know his name but there was something, she couldn't grasp it. How did she know him?

"Are you feeling alright? Should I get the doctor? Have you forgotten again?" The large man didn't move from his spot inside the doorway. The frame was completely blocked by his form, there was no way out.

"What do you mean again? Who are you and where am I?" Nami reached out, looking for something to use against him. There was nothing, she was defenseless against this man. He was part of her memories somehow but that didn't mean he was friendly or that she shouldn't be wary.

"Sit down, you're still weak. The doctor said it would take time for all the swelling to go down." He stepped inside the room and closed the door softly behind him. There were no weapons on his side. "You don't remember it Love, but you had an accident. There was a storm, you hit your head and fell over. We got to you in time but there was damage."

"I don't remember any of this but there was water, a ship." It fucking hurt but she could almost see a ship as she fell downward and wanting to return to it. Leaving someone behind, someone she cared about. A man? People? Hitting the cold water and then nothing. The man in front of her was also familiar. Did she know him?

"Don't strain yourself, it'll only cause you pain. You've been sleeping for almost two weeks while the doctor tended to you. You really had me frightened, I thought I lost you."

If she knew him, why didn't she feel anything? Nothing but fear and anxiety. Was it due to the injury he claimed she had sustained? Or was it because she had no memories? Not knowing was what frightened her most. "Then where am I?"

"You are on our ship, Death's Door. You're our navigator and I'm the captain, a pirate ship. Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

That was ominous but it was familiar. She got the feeling that she was a navigator. Maps, traveling and a dark haired captain. One that she had strong feelings for. Was he telling the truth? If she had lost most of her memories something would seem familiar and that did. There was some recognition when looking at him and there was something true in what he was saying.

"Doc says that most of the swelling has gone so you should start being able to remember things. You managed to wake for a few hours the other day and didn't know anything. Come, I'll take you to get some fresh air. The crew has been anxious to see that you are well."

"Wait, what is your name?" And she wasn't going out in just this in front of people she didn't know. Her eyes caught sight of the long pink robe hanging on the inside of the wardrobe. She slipped her arms inside and tied the sash closed.

"Les Morte, but the men call me Captain Les." A large calloused hand was held out for her to take. Les was offering to take her on a tour of the ship. "You don't remember yet but you will. We had very special relationship."

What? He was... couldn't be. How could she forget something like that? They had been lovers? Wasn't having a lover something a girl would recall? Then again, if she couldn't remember the last few years, she could forget anything. Wanting to at least get her bearings, she accepted the offer of a tour.

They were stepping out of the captain's quarters and her belongings were inside. Did she always share a room with him? Down a long passageway, going by an open doorway that contained maps inside. A charting room, one she didn't recognize, it was in disarray.

"Sorry about that. I had one of the men trying to navigate while you were out of it. He made bit of a mess inside your office. I can have someone help you clean it up."

"No, that is fine." She liked to work alone, that she knew. Nami made a mental map inside her head on how to get on deck from the quarters. Stepping outside on the deck, she got her first or the newest sight of the crew. There were over two dozen men working on board for a quick count. All of them stopping work to stare, making her feel self-conscious. Was that normal?

"Lady Nami, you're awake."

"I bet the captain is relieved. We can stop getting lost now."

They were greeting her and then went back to their work. It was a pirate ship and all the men had matching tattoos on their arms. A skull with a red scythe going through both eyes. The flag flapped overhead, calling attention to itself. She was a pirate? Pirates that seemed to know her and didn't blink as their captain lightly put a hand on her waist.

"Why don't I show you the rest of the ship? Lunch should be soon and you've always loved our cook's food."

.

.

.

.

.

"Where else do you want to fucking search? I say this is our best bet. It is the closest island." Sanji lit up and knew that this argument would end like all the others. He wasn't going win it and before all was said and done, everyone would be pissed off. Three weeks of searching and not a hair. Whatever had taken her, it was no longer around.

"I still hate being the voice of reason b.." Robin clamped her mouth shut as all three pairs turned to her. Same as last week when she had finally spoke up when no one else would. As much as she wanted to find their navigator, she wasn't being driven by emotions on the matter.

"Don't you dare say it. Nami is out there and we're going to find her." Luffy didn't want to hear any of them suggest it. Nami wasn't dead and the longer they waited to find her, their chances were slipping away. She was out there and could be in danger. He'd already lost Ace, he wasn't going to lose Nami too.

"Someone has to say it and the others are too scared or ruled by emotions." Robin was okay with it turning into a fight. The sooner they accepted what it meant, the sooner all of them could move on and mourn properly. "No ship, no body and we know it was some kind of sea creature. There could be hundreds of them that we've never seen. She wasn't taken by a ship or other pirates. If a creature took her then it was for food."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD, DAMMIT! STOP SAYING THAT!" Sanji beat their captain to it this time. Luffy had been on the verge of ranting but wouldn't have been as polite. They all knew that Robin and Brook had given up on Nami after the first week. Some of them weren't going to abandon her. He didn't care if he had to find the fucking thing and make it spit her back up. Nami was alive, he just knew it.

"Do you really think she's gone?" Chopper muttered from between his folded knees. Poor Nami, had they failed her? Being a pirate meant losing crew sometimes. Was this going to be their first loss?

"Dammit, you're making him cry." Zoro reached out for the reindeer who was bawling like a child. All that wasn't necessary. They weren't going to give up on her and Nami was tougher than they gave her credit for. Wherever she was, she was waiting for them. He wasn't ready to give up and he wasn't the only one. Not until they had a body or solid proof.

"Good, crying is the first part of accepting. Accepting is a stage of mourning. The longer you hold on, the worse it will be." Someone had to be the voice of reason here. Skirting around the area was dangerous. The marines were close by and they were remaining in enemy territory to look in the same spots over and over. "If Nami were here she'd want to know why the hell we are just sitting here. If she is out there, it isn't in this damn spot or nearby. If you want to search, the broaden our range because this is a lost cause."

"Robin's right." Usoop cringed and was sure he was about to be punched and/or kicked. "I mean, she isn't around here. So maybe what took her, drug her off. They wouldn't take her only stay here. We got to look elsewhere if we hope to find her."

"Maybe," Sanji flicked the ashes and took in the almost dead sea. Nami wasn't around here so there was a chance that she had been carried elsewhere. "Why don't we try the next island? If someone took her, they might have stopped at the next island for supplies. We can ask about any ships that came through before us. We might get lucky."

.

.

.

.

.

An island! The dress she pulled from the hanger was very soft and like the rest of her clothes, she feared putting them on. Les had said that he had went with her when she'd been fitted for all her clothes. He had bought them all for her. The garment was smooth and carressed the skin. It was a pale pink dress that crossed in the front and left the back bare. The waist was snug and the skirt flowed to the knees. Matching heels were slipped onto her feet. Not wanting to bother with her hair, she quickly pinned it up.

After spending the last two months between the quarters and her office, she was ready to stretch her legs on land. There were several things she wanted to take care of while on land. Les made mention of picking up a few supplies and had given her enough to go shopping. For someone that lived on a pirate ship, she had no recollection of being able to fight. Wouldn't she know how to defend herself? When she had asked Les, he had laughed and reminded her that she had no need for it. Everyone on the crew saw it as their duty to protect her. That had been familiar too.

What she didn't get was why her charts sucked. If she was such a good navigator, then why were her maps shitty? Les had once again laughed at her worries and reminded her that she had always planned on redoing them all. That did sound like something she'd do. She would need new paper and ink. They were currently just roaming the sea, she had time to get comfortable with the loss of memory. No one was pressuring her to accomplish anything. Everyone was almost too nice when it came to helping out. What she did recognize was the wonderful cooking of the chef. After eating just one meal, she knew that she had eaten things just as wonderful before.

Charts and some kind of training. That was her goal during the next few months. They could wish to protect her but that hadn't worked if she had gotten injured enough to lose her memory. It was time she took matters into her own hands and take control of her life, what she knew of it. Between those two chores, her days should be filled out. Les had the ship heading in a general direction with no destination in mind.

The only nagging issue that had her on edge was her 'relationship' with their captain. Everyone swore that they were lovers before the accident. She didn't feel like that were the case. Doc swore that was usual since she has no recollective memory of it and it is a touchy matter, very personal. Her boyfriend wasn't pressing her into doing anything. He was the perfect gentleman where she was concerned. On his grumpier days, he could be a bit gruff with the crew. Yelling, swearing and she had seen him strike a few. That didn't sit well with her but she didn't dare complain. To speak out would be undermining his position as captain. As long as he didn't ask for a physical relationship with her, then he could do what he wanted with the crew.

"Are you ready, child?" Nort, their chef, was the one to knock on the door. The older male had a grandfather's face and the stomach to hint that he loved his cooking.

"Coming, is Les accompanying us?" A part of her wanted to be alone for awhile. To get away and be alone away from the crew. She didn't mind Nort since the man was the most kind of the others and didn't leer at her when he got the chance.

"The captain is already on shore. I believe he recognized a fellow pirate and went over to converse. He gave me leave to escort you into town. A few others will be grabbing the supplies that I have requested. Shall we paint the town, child?"

"Lets do that." Nami took the elbow and was led down the plank. Standing on the docks, she took in the island before them. It was a grand place, with many places to shop. Today wasn't about jewels or clothes. The nagging need to do these two things was a constant voice in her head. The tip of her heels clanked on the boards. "People are staring."

"Because you are a rare, enchanting beauty and they are wondering how an old man got so lucky. Where would you like to go first?" Nort directed them around a stopped cart in the road. "Clothes? What would you like to buy?"

"Lets go to that weapon shop. I want to see what they have." There were swords, guns and axes in the window. That wouldn't be for her. Swinging something heavy needed muscles and she didn't want to bulk up. There had to be something for her to use. A row of swords were lined up, katanas. An armor display was set up in the corner. The dummy had three of the blades sheathed at the waist sash. Three katanas at once? Her gaze lingered on the mannequin, focusing on the three resting close together. Where had she seen that before?

"Come, no one uses three at a time. Are you looking for something specific, child?" Nort pulled her away from the display. No one but one of the Strawhats. They had it on good authority that the ship had been last seen heading North, in the opposite direction.

Nami assumed that he was right. What did she hope to find? Weilding a large weapon wasn't for her. Maybe that was why she had always allowed the others to protect her. A wooden staff was leaning against the wall. That might be light enough but she couldn't hide it. She really wanted to be able to hide the weapon. "Something light, easy to use and that I can hide."

"I got the perfect thing for you." Norten didn't see how letting the girl get something would hurt. No matter what she did with them, it wouldn't be enough to harm their captain. She was just a small female, "I'm a master of using knives but I think you might want to go with something smaller. What about shuriken, assuming you can hit a target?"

Too awkward. Nami leaned over the display and saw the perfect choice. In the box there had to be more than a hundred of the long weapons. She picked one of the senbon needles up to inspect the weapon. How did one use these? It was light and could be hidden. With her hair, she could carry weapons on her person at all times.

"Senbon needles," the proprietor spoke from an open doorway. Coming inside the shop wiping large hands on an apron. "A lady's weapon. Deadly if you got the talent for them. Not just anyone can use it. It takes a good eye and precise aim to master. But if you are wanting them, I guarantee the quality."

"And that being?" Nami didn't want to purchase something that was going to break on her while training with them. It would be some time before they stopped at another island and they might not have any.

"Made from bram steel, the best. Forged in the back room and by me. They won't break easily. Take a look," the blacksmith picked up one of the needles between two fingers and bent it slightly. "Strong enough to pierce a man's skull but flexible enough to withstand most impacts. The points should last for a long time as well."

"Alright, sold. How much for the box?" Nami was determined to master the weapon. If she had to train alone, it would take longer. No man would survive one of these going into an artery. Some of the needles were thicker and the lengths varied.

"Two thousand, for the lovely lady. Ten if the old man is buying."

"I'm buying, but he carries everything," but the old man was paying. The necessary amount was handed over. The box was taped shut and placed inside a tote bag. Another small box was placed inside, "What is that?"

"A gift. A sharpener for the larger needles. If they become too dull, a small twist and good as new. Enjoy them."

"Thanks," Nami noticed that Nort took the bag for her. With that done, she needed to buy some ink and paper. There had to be a shop around that carried the supplies she needed.

"I would suggest looking into some suitable training clothes too. Can't very well train you in them dresses. Nothing flashy or showy. Even an old man like myself can get distracted by a beautiful woman." Those jugs could tempt any man. The poor dear would cower if she knew how many of their crew had already been whipped for ogling the perfect chest. "Granted, I don't use such sissy weapons but I can teach you how to throw and where to stick a man to make em dead."

.

.

.

.

Please review, would love to know what you think. Next chapter should be up in the next day or two.


	3. Purpose and Perhaps

A/N: I'd like to thank those that actually reviewed for the fic so far. However, as much as I love reviews and will accept constructive critism, I don't care for irritational flames. Because what I find original is that someone has the nerve to rebuke my writing when they cannot type two paragraphs without having several grammar errors and/or mispelled words.

I clearly put it in the first chapter in my note, that it most likely was going to be a fic with all three males. That was the warning that the fic was not shipping any particular couple. Also, I'm not going to debate on who saved who more because it is pointless. This is a work of fiction! I don't care what the original creator has meant for Nami x Luffy's relationship to be. I doubt he meant for Zoro to have sex with Sanji BUT guess what; others are doing fics with them two as the couple. Don't come onto my fic and get upset because my pairing isn't the one you ship. I'm working on a possible foursome, so I'm not making it that the female has MORE feelings for one over the other two. I'm doing it MY way because it is MY fic. Not my fault if someone skips the author note about the pairing. If you only ship LuNa, see that arrow in the top left corner? It is called the back button, use it.

P.S. I don't even mind someone asking for an end pairing, as long as it is done politely. If I was going to go with the one I find to be sexier, I'd pick Sanji. Thank You!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Three : Purpose and Perhaps

It was nights like these she wondered why she had bothered to join this band of pirates. The air was fresh and cool, the hint of cooking meat on the spit tempting those around the fire. The island was beautiful in it's greenery. Even the critters that were peaking out from the foliage were adorable. An island paradise and these cretins were ruining it for her. Why would she hang with these bunch of losers? Six months and she still had no memories of how she had met any of them. What had she been thinking? The only one that didn't make her want to kill was Nort.

Her sensei was the only one with any manners or etiquette. Even her 'lover' was a pig.

She had taken to spending most of her nights sleeping in the chart room. It was her sanctuary away from the blundering crew. Deadly but stupid as hell. When Les had inquired to her behavior she had batted her lashes and insisted that she was busy redoing her charts because she wanted to be a good navigator for him. The most he had attempted was a chaste kiss on the cheek so far. Maybe she was naturally a prude because she really didn't want him touching her. There was no type of excitement when it came to the captain. If he tried something, she had something to prick in his prick.

Nort was turning out to be a wonderful sensei. A training dummy had been purchased just for her use. Weeks had been spent with learning how to locate certain points on the human body. He was also teaching her how to boil certain types of poison for her weapons and their antidotes. She hadn't realized that there was a spot on the neck that could paralyze a man with just a tiny needle. Nort's style was more for striking the heart or the brain. Killing a man made her squeamish, she wasn't that kind of pirate.

A loud belch and the birds flew from the canopy. That was her signal to get away from the group. Not bothering to answer the questions of where she was going. She slipped off of her shoes to enjoy the water between the toes. This was the few moments that she felt at peace.

"Nami-love," Les was jogging up behind her. One of the few pirates that didn't look like it had been a year since his last bath. The crisp uniform was all black and clung to his form. The man was handsome. "Wait a moment, I got something to give you."

"What is it?" What could he give her? The moonlight made the blue of his eyes appear to have a red tint. Standing still, unable to move, she watched him reach inside his coat jacket. Was it just her or were all the others watching them? Why were they so interested?

"The men and I are hoping that you are comfortable enough now to resume your duties as our navigator. Honestly, we are lost without you." Les ran a hair through his hair, not really conquering the sheepish look. "Before the accident we were searching for something and I thought you should have this back."

A log pose? Not like the one sitting on her desk. That one was for the New World, so what was this one? The compass looked like any other, even the strap was ordinary. Was this a joke? Not wanting to offend, she held out her hand and let him place it in her palm. A normal log pose that was pointing to this island. What was she to do with it? Or did the one in the cabin not belong to her? "Thanks, I guess."

Les waited for it, it had to work. They had been putting their hopes on this very moment. Nami had to be the one. All his research, his many years of searching for the correct one. This girl was their last chance. If it didn't work then he would just have to keep her around for other purposes while he kept looking.

Nami wondered what he was waiting for with such intense eyes. Was she supposed to be so thrilled that she jumped him? And since when did a log pose cloud up? Sure, sometimes the compass would go haywire depending on the magnetic pull of an island. Some islands in this area couldn't be navigated at all with a log pose. The mist inside the log pose thickened and the compass began to move. "What is it?"

"It is called the dreamer's log pose. There is only one of it's kind in existence. A navigator that once sailed under my grandfather created it. It is supposed to point to wherever the navigator desires to go." And only someone of the same bloodline would be able to use the instrument. Dozens of navigators had touched the simple piece and nothing. Finally, he would get what he wanted.

And he was giving it to her? Did he realize how rare a treasure this was? With it no one would get lost. They could go to wherever they wanted without wasting time. Many would flock to get their hands on it. Nami was sure there was a catch, "What exactly was it that we were searching for?"

"Our dream, of course. We talked about it all the time. We were heading to find the Island of Eura." Les extended a hand to touch the slender fingers. With her, he would accomplish his goals. Then once he didn't have to worry about frightening her away, she would officially join his crew. "An island that is said to be the home of an grand oasis. In the center is a temple, of endless treasure. More than we could ever hope for. We were going to find it so we could retire and have a life together."

Not really. Nami wasn't too sure about that part. Finding treasure, that was probably her thing. Having a life with this man, not so much. Maybe it was the loss of memory that was causing the feelings to be vacant. Why didn't she feel anything for this man? Even after being in his company so long after waking up that morning, there were no romantic notions. She didn't even have the desire to see him without his shirt. "So, how does this thing work?"

"I'm not sure, that is why you are the navigator. I'm sure you can get it to work for us. To take us to the island. You'll try for me, yes?" Les reached up to trail a finger down the flawless cheek. Everything about Nami was perfect. Had he already not made it clear that she was his, the others would have already tried something. He watched her slip it onto the narrow wrist, it was still working.

"Yes, I'll try, for you." If it got him off her face, she'd navigate him to Hell. With a charming smile, he left her alone. Happy that she had promised to try to find this place. A place that she wanted no part of.

Acting docile wasn't for her. What she saw in his movements frightened her at times. Taking a seat on a fallen log a good distance away from the crew she tried to settle her nerves. Should she be scared to upset someone that she was in love with? Why did her instincts scream for her to tread lightly? Had he hurt her in the past and she just couldn't remember it? Was that the reason her heart was telling her to leave? To leave them?

Every time she would look up into the night sky lately, the same nostalgic feeling would make her want to smile. She could see herself laying on a grassy deck late into the night. The scent of fruit surrounding her as she watched the stars. The sound of laughter from below, people having fun and playing games. The tantalizing aroma of food and cigarette smoke, accompanied with a bright smile. Watching someone handsome and skilled straining not far away, lifting weights and sweat rolling down his chest. A wide, goofy smile as footsteps ran around her head and a straw hat.

"Ugh," it was pointless to day dream. Surely she hadn't left a crew like that to join these cretins. There was no way she had done so out of affection for their captain. The only conclusion was that she had always been with these bastards. She just wanted something else, to be somewhere she was happy. More than anything, she wanted to find where she truly belonged.

The compass stopped. It swayed slightly for a second but was pointing to the north. The mist was still active inside the glass, so it was working. But what was it pointing to? This island or what she wanted? Was it showing her where she wanted to go or where she should go?

.

.

.

.

.

"Nami-love, are you sure you want to go into the village?" Les joined her on deck. Her hands were placed on the railing and she was looking outwards. For the last two weeks they had sailed in the direction of the log pose. She wasn't sure where it was pointing to and he would give her time to figure out to work it properly. Test and trial, whatever it took to get to the island. "Is it still pointing north?"

"Yes, and yes. I want to get some more ink. Last time I sent someone else they bought the wrong kind. I can't read a map if it has smears. Are you coming with me?" Nami could see the dozens of pirate ships in the harbor. This was where the compass was pointing. Arms went around her waist, pulling her against a hard chest. Actions like these told her that he wouldn't wait too much longer to resume their original relationship. No, not with that thing poking her in the back.

"Alright, Nort and a few of the others will accompany you. Someone will come get me if there are any problems." He placed a kiss on the top of her crown. She smelt lovely and fit perfectly against him. Doc had suggested giving her time to adjust to the idea of being more. Lately, he had been doing things to test her readiness. The soft bottom didn't move away from his growing excitement. "Don't tarry, the rain is coming."

How was she going to search for what she sought with babysitters? There was one way to get rid of them once she was off of the ship. Everyone but Nort, the man would follow her to the bathroom and wait for her to flush. She was sure the only reason he had agreed to be her sensei was to not make it obvious that he was her babysitter.

The ship was pulling into the docks, the men already off and tying it. Today she was wearing a simple orange flowing dress with sandals. Les didn't like her walking around in anything but something feminine. Her hair was piled high and pinned. Several of the senbon needles were nestled in the thick mess. The look of disarray kept anyone from noticing the sharp tips. She would also be carrying a white, cotton umbrella to keep the sun off of her face. Just one of the things the demanding captain wanted from her.

"I won't take too long, promise." Nami tried to give him a sweet smile, as not to give him a reason to prevent her from disembarking. Big mistake, the large hand grabbed her nape and forced her to turn her chin upwards. The harsh mouth crashed down, a wet tongue shoving through and going between her teeth. The urge to bite down was strong. That would alert him that something was wrong in paradise. Nami felt the bile stir in her stomach as he coaxed her tongue to play. A shiver of repulsion coursed down her spine.

The kiss was returned timidly but he knew what that trembling meant. Les pulled away satisfied with her reaction. Everything was going as planned and within weeks he'd have everything he wanted. Nort knew to keep her away while he had a meeting with his crew. The chef was good for a lot of things. He kept the girl away from most of the interaction with the others. Les didn't care for her training but if it kept her happy and from noticing the more unsightly happenings on the ship, Nort would keep her in line. "Have fun, Love."

"Will do," Nami noticed that the chef was already disembarking the ship. A pat to the bottom and she was sent on her way. Was that necessary? She had no idea what she'd find on this island but she'd take a few hours away from the captain. As if sensing her mood, she wasn't offered an arm. Her company consisted of three other of the crew. Four men in total were flanking her like good watchdogs. The umbrella snapped open, shading her face from the sky.

The streets were all hustle and bustle, filled with so many pirates. Pirates? Was this some kind of pirate haunt? A place for the many ships to restock and have a good time?

"What is up with the log pose?" Nort happened to glance down to see the thing going wild. It would stop in one direction then go to another, then zoom around to go into a completely different direction.

"Probably because we are on an island and I'm not focusing on where it should point to. We are here for supplies, may as well grab them." Nami lifted the log pose to see that the mist was active, so it was working properly. It was showing northeast, southwest and directly east of their location. Directly east was nothing but a gap between two shops. Wait, there was a tavern on the other side of the far street. A large group exited the double doors and the compass began moving again. It was definitely going nutts. Maybe it was broken?!

Disappointment filled her, she'd had hoped on finding what she wanted. How could the log pose know what she wanted when she didn't know herself? What did she want? Besides not being flanked to the point she couldn't see where she was walking. It was hard to see what kind of display was in each window with all the man meat in the way. "Stop for a moment and scramble for a few, I want to look inside this shop."

The sign said it carried herbs, powders and vials. Nort had given her a few samples of the poisons he liked to carry. She wanted to try creating a few on her own. Her skills were that of an amateur and the only way to improve was to practice. What she really wanted might be in stock. In the several books that she had read on the subject of toxins and antidotes, there was a formula that could temporarily cause a man to go flaccid. Just a tiny drop onto the area and things would go downhill. It would be used as a last resort to keep unwanted attention away at night.

"May I help you?" A stout male, with a red face inquired with a smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for these items. Can you collect them for me?" Nami handed the scribbled list to the clerk and watched him grab a small basket to collect her requested items. Seeing her shopping was getting taken care of, she began to fidget with the umbrella. Bored, she twirled the handle between her palms. She'd rather be shopping for clothes but this was more important.

Her gaze landed on the log pose which was pointing directly behind her now. The damn thing had to be broken or she hadn't quite figured out how to work it properly. It might take longer to understand the workings of a self-made log pose. There was no telling what the creator truly had in mind when she had designed the thing. All she had was the word of Les, who didn't know how to use it either.

Sighing, she took a step back noticing that the clerk was finished with her order and was walking towards the front. There was an outcry of dismay as something pointy but sturdy collided with her bottom. She turned to see what was the cause, aiming to strike someone for being a pervert.

"Sorry," it was a racoon dog with antlers, wearing a hat. The poor thing had turned and was blushing having realized where his accessory had gone. It talked and was purposely standing on two boxes in order to reach the shelf. She might have found it cute but for the reminder of where an antler had gone. It was more her fault for backing up into him.

"The fault was mine, I apologize." Nami wasn't going to cause a scene when it was clearly an accident. She smiled as the dark eyes opened and widened. Had he been expecting her to freak out and start throwing things? "If you'll excuse me, my order is ready."

Could it be? Chopper clapped his jaw shut and stared at the woman walking towards the counter. Could that be her? But they had given up any hope of her being alive. All these months, the slow acceptance that their navigator was truly lost to them. Was she just a doppelganger? The face, the body, and the voice all were Nami. The clothing wasn't something she'd usually wear nor was that her typical mannerism. A stranger that looked exactly like the missing woman and she was even wearing a log pose. He had to tell the others before it was too late.

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you sincerely for reading. Any constructive critism is greatly appreciated. I edited this one in a hurry so if there are any errors I do apologize. I almost did not continue this fic but decided that I would because it is something I want to do. I like all three males and there aren't many out there with all three with her. I'm not the best writer but I will try to make it a decent read.


	4. The Four Saints

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I still need to work on my own books and I was slacking for a bit. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed so far. Please keep in mind that the story is not completely canon because I'm playing with their relationships because I'm a perv and want to. This plot is obviously mine and it didn't really happen. As for the suggestion about a Nami reverse harem, that is kind of what I'm going for when I started this but as much as I like Usopp's character, not sure if I can bring myself to do that. For me (speaking from my own personal point of view, not anyone else's) I see Usopp as being the type of man to have that one woman in his life that is forever special and living a content completely sappy relationship with. I don't think he'd be the type to accept sharing or doing a threesome. Not with what I'm working for with this fic. If I add another man to the pile, it would be Law. Lanky but comes off as being someone that would be into kink. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that some explanations are met. Thnx!

.

.

.

Chapter Four - The Four Saints

The sweet smell of citrus assaulted her nose, stirring something in the back of her mind. Nami carefully examined the many fruits that were up for sale. Some of the fruit was turning from sitting too long. Nort was still at her elbow, making sure no one got too close. The others had begged off continuing to shop in order to go get something refreshing at the pub. With only one guard left, she wanted to look around the place. The log pose had spun again, this time pointing to the left. Chasing it down would be foolish, it had shown her nothing last time. Instead of wasting time, she needed to get her supplies.

"Come now," Nort reached out to get a firm hold onto bare elbow. This wasn't going to be pleasant. It just had to happen after those idiots left to go drink. The captain had warned him to be careful but he was positive he hadn't seen the other crew's ship in the harbor. Had they missed it somehow? There was no mistaking the three walking towards them at a fast pace. The little racoon dog was being carried by the swordsman. The other was Blackleg, he would have trouble if the girl saw them. Keeping her memories restrained was difficult enough without having a sharp reminder in her face.

"Wait, I want to check out the bookstore. We have time," Nami snapped at the pressure digging into her skin. What the hell was the rush? She wouldn't buy any of the books but she'd stand around for another five minutes looking just because he had snapped at her. She didn't care for the tone or being ordered around. It was too soon to head back to the ship. She knew that Les didn't like her around when he was having a 'meeting.' Whether he thought her too gentle or too unimportant to know what they were doing, she was just thankful for the time alone.

"Then get inside the store, I'm getting bored just standing here." Nort almost shouted in relief when she nodded in agreement. Anything to get her out of the open street. Coming face to face with those three was not a situation he wanted to deal with. He followed the retreating back inside the nearby shop that smelt oddly of ink and mold. He hated the smell of books, almost as much as he hated reading them. "I'll stand over here."

"Kay," she gave him a smile feeling a bit guilty about taking her frustration out on him. The man was only following orders, not here to personally torture her. Getting something to read would be a way to help pass the time while on board the lonesome ship. If she had no idea what she wanted or where she wanted to be, there was bound to be some kind of information on this island that the captain was seeking. What kind of place did he expect her to lead them too? Her hunch was that it had nothing to do with jewels or riches. The lust she had seen in his eyes had nothing to do with monetary gain. Something else had to be there. Where could she find information about this island? There wasn't much time to completely scout the many rows, leaving only one option. To ask about it. The only person in the place was a wizened old man with glasses and a bad beard.

"Excuse me," Nami caught his attention, bringing the beady grey eyes up from the open book on the desk. The look on his face was first of appreciation, then it turned to something akin to scornful. Probably didn't think she knew how to read unless it was in some kind of catalog. "I'm looking for a certain book, actually any book you might have with any information pertaining to an island."

"I see and what island might you be searching for?" The professor removed the spectacles to give her another lookover. "If you're looking for a good place to get a pedicure, try Madam Dame's three streets over."

"No thanks, my gay boyfriend did them just the other day so I'm good." What a jerk! If she didn't want to cause a disturbance, the umbrella would have taken a liking to his balding scalp. "I'm looking for information about the Island of Eura."

"Eura, huh? What the hell for?" Getting no response, he leant forward towards her. With a finger, he beckoned her forward. "I won't answer that because you seem like a decent enough person. Wherever you heard that name, just put it out of that little mind of yours. Nothing ever comes from wanting to know of that place."

"Really?" Now she was really curious about it. A line of sweat appeared across the man's brow at the questioning. What about the island could make him nervous? Was it haunted? Was it being ruled by an insane doctor set on world domination? "No books on it?"

"No, so get out of my shop." The old man crossed his arms to reinstate that he had nothing to sell her.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe we missed her! Are you sure it was her, Chopper?" Usopp groaned in aggravation as the island became smaller in the distance. What were the chances of running into someone that looked exactly like Nami? The reindeer was close to tears after hours of searching and finding clues as to what this look-alike had been doing on the island.

"It was Nami!" Chopper was positive that it was their navigator. He wouldn't be fooled by someone pretending to be her, not now. The tattoo, the face, the smell and the voice; it was her. No one could mimic all those things perfectly.

"Right, which direction did the old man say to head in?" Luffy didn't care if there was a slight chance that it might not be her. It was all they had to go on after all this time. This was the hope they had been longing to find. Something to give them a reason to keep searching for her. They would keep moving forward until they had her back. After all this time, she'd been so close, yet still far away. He wouldn't give into the despair or the anger.

"North-east, eight to ten days if there are no problems." Robin took a seat at the table next to the sulking cook. The three were blaming themselves for not finding the other girl before she left the island. It had taken some searching but several of the shop owners had come in contact with someone fitting the same exact description of the one their doctor had seen. Their last stop had been a book store where the man had informed them that she had stopped inside to ask for a particular book and had been told to leave. What they got from the interaction was that this Nami was traveling with a pirate crew. She was also looking for an island. With a bit of persuading from their captain the man had told them what they needed to do. The Island of Eura was what she'd been asking about. The island wasn't that far from their current location. "I'm more concerned about this island where they may be headed to. I'm sure I've read something about it recently."

"Like why did that old bastard insist that it was a waste of time to try finding the damn thing. More or less said it was impossible to find it but told us which direction to sail." Trembling fingers lit the end of the cigarette. Sanji wanted to kick something and the damn shitty swordsman was standing too far away. He'd hit Robin in the process so taking his anger out on the idiot was out of the question. So damn close and she had slipped from their fingers again. One could only imagine what she was going through with a bunch of dirty, untrustworthy assholes. Why the hell was she with them? And why didn't she know Chopper? "What the fuck is going on?"

"I'm sure he said that it was a waste of time because we couldn't get to it, not that we wouldn't find it." Robin corrected him before reaching over to reclaim the thick leather bound book she had been recently sifting through the last few days. It had been picked up at the last island because the title had caught her attention. _Tales of Old, The Forgotten New Sea_. "We should be more worried about why she didn't seem to recognize the good doctor."

Robin ignored the many reasons being tossed around as to the reason why. No one was willing to say that she didn't recognize him because she didn't know him. It would be painful for them all to discover that this wasn't their navigator. More so for the three that were bearing the most guilt and heartache. Her gaze shifted to her own source of comfort these days. The large cyborg was leaning back, trying to add his own opinion to the conversation. It saddened her that it had taken their nakama being lost for him to come around. Naturally, her relationship with the cook had already come to an end by that point. Franky had finally come clean about his reasons for his cold behavior where she was concerned. Being a cyborg, their new relationship wouldn't be the same as one she'd have with a normal human male but she had assured him that it didn't matter. Leaving the navigating to him and Usopp, she decided to figure out how she knew that name.

"Does it really matter?" The swordsman clenched his fist, resisting the urge to shut them up. Who cared how she had managed to lose her memories? They could deal with that as soon as they got her back. A head injury would mean they could do nothing but let them return on their own, if they ever did. They should be figuring out how to find that ship and kill the ones holding her.

"Of course it does, you shitty swordsman. It doesn't matter if we find Nami if she doesn't WANT to return. Think about it," Sanji stood so quickly, the chair toppled backwards. He slammed his palms onto the table, making the book Robin was flipping through bounce. "If she doesn't remember us then all she knows are the jerks that have her. Do you really think she is going to walk away from people she knows for those she can't remember? She'll stay where the familiar is, where she feels safest."

"Just because she knows them doesn't mean she is safe!" Zoro was all for the shouting match. He realized that getting her to come back with no memory would be tricky. But there was no way these assholes were decent people. Not from what they'd heard about them from the one stop on that island. That crew was trouble and she was in the middle of it. "If she doesn't want to come, we take her by force."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Usopp couldn't believe they were fighting over this. "Listen, I know we all want Nami back but we can't force her. Besides, I'm sure the moment she sees us again her memories will return."

"Not necessarily," Franky kept his gaze from following the nimble fingers flipping through the book. Whenever his Robin was onto something, it was best to let her do her thing. "Seeing Chopper didn't jar anything so we can only assume that her seeing anyone else will have the same undesired effect. Sure, we're her nakama but none of us had a deeper relationship with her."

"He's right," Chopper pouted but almost all eyes turned to him. "We're her friends and nakama but maybe that won't be enough. I saw her eyes, there was no hint of recognition in them. I was a total stranger. So we can only assume that if she were to see any of you, at most, we could hope for a slight recognition but not enough to bring back her memories. It'd be different if it were someone that had something like the relationship between Franky and Robin or the one Luffy had with his brothers."

Luffy digested the information about two of his nakama, finally having someone else bring it up. The two were very secretive and he really didn't want to know the details of their physical relationship. That was between them and had nothing to do with him. While he nor one of the others had managed to begin something deeper with Nami, she was special to them. "I don't want to hear any of that. We're family and Nami needs us. I agree with Zoro on this one. If we can't stir her memories, then we take her by force. Whatever it takes to get her away from that crew."

"THIS IS BAD!" Robin swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. This was the reason she had skipped over reading anything further on the island. If that crew was trying to get to this island, getting their navigator's memories back would be the least of their worries. "I don't understand. Why would they be searching for this island? Getting to it isn't possible and they'll die if we don't stop them."

"It isn't entirely impossible." All heads snapped in the direction of his voice. Law had been curious as to why no one had bothered to greet them or acknowledge their arrival. The entire crew had been deep in conversation without a single person on lookout. Having emerged next to the ship, they had been able to sneak up on the Sunny but that didn't account for him being able to board without anyone noticing. His gaze swept over the eight, minus their navigator. He assumed it meant they still hadn't been able to locate her. Not that he hadn't done his own small part of investigating. Which was the reason for his visit. "One can get to it if they have the key."

"Key or not, no one can use it." Robin replied, feeling the fear settle in her gut like a lump of coal. This pirate crew had their nakama leading them to an island that would kill them before they could think of anchoring on the shores. They would die and if they didn't hurry, Nami would die with them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zoro wanted to know why the surgeon would just show up without being invited. What was he doing here? Now wasn't the time for this. "You two seem to know something, spit it out."

"Torao, you're here!" Luffy was glad to see their ally. If Robin was worried about this new island then they might need the help. They knew nothing about this crew and getting Nami back safe was their top priority.

"You said to find you if I heard anything about your navigator, Strawhat-ya." Law dropped his feet onto the deck. The yellow sub was already submerging underneath, leaving him to discuss what he'd discovered on the way here. "I take it from the direction, you are heading to Eura."

"We are and will one of you two tell us what is up with this damn island?" Sanji ran a hand through his hair, the impatience getting to him. What was so terrible about this place? It couldn't be any worse than any other island they had come across during their years together. How much danger was his Nami-swan in?

"I'll tell them." Robin could only tell them what she knew. The information on the island wasn't very detailed, for many reasons. "The Island of Eura, also known as The Weeping Island. It is surrounded in mystery because no one has been able to set foot on it for over two centuries. If a ship gets close, they make sure to stay away. Some even say that it is haunted because of it's appearance. The temperature around the place gets strangely colder as you near. It doesn't matter if the weather is sunny and hot, the dramatic temperature drop is the first sign that you are getting too close. From the distance you can see why it got the name. Without a cloud in the sky, the rain constantly falls from overhead."

Law scoffed at that explanation. That was putting it wrong, "Don't forget to mention that the rain comes from the ground. Going into the sky before it mysteriously disappears, hence the island is weeping. Why not inform them why no ship can get close?"

"I was getting to that," Robin closed the book. "The rain actually doesn't disappear, it falls onto the outskirts, creating a perimeter around the island. A barrier that destroys anything that comes close. They say it is crying to keep anyone from disturbing the dead. The sorrow of the former queen is preventing those that would desecrate the tomb of her husbands far away."

"Husbands? How many did she have?" Usopp shrieked the question. How many had this queen put in the grave? How sorrowful could she be if she had more than two?

"Well, the tale of this island can be found under _The Four Saints of Eura_." Robin made a mental note to dig out the book that had a small section pertaining to these four. "But the legend goes that this queen was loved by all those in the kingdom of Eura. So much that she eventually took four husbands to her side. One was her advisor and strategist. This man being said to be so cunning and brilliant that the kingdom repelled more than a hundred invasions with him at her side. The second was the commander of her army, a knight of great honor. The third was her personal bodyguard, a man that had taken over her safety from a young age. The last was a childhood friend that eventually took over her role of supervising the people."

"Four husbands? How did she manage to get anything done?" Sanji lit up another, waiting to hear exactly what this had to do with Nami and the crew deciding to go to island. If there was treasure in those tombs, that could explain why she was going but was it worth the danger?

"They took turns? Ouch, that hurt!" Luffy rubbed the swollen lump on his head. That hadn't been called for and Robin was mean. It had been a simple question. Not like he was questioning the queen's reasoning or her morals. He was sure it was possible for the woman to love more than one person.

There was no way she would grace that question with an answer. The fact that the queen could handle four men at once showed how strong of a person she was. It was hard to maintain making one happy, to make four happy took a lot of dedication and patience. Robin continued the tale for the others. "The kingdom thrived under the four kings and they soon became known as the Four Saints because of how loved they became with the people as well. The love and dedication they showed their queen isn't what marked their place in history. It was what followed not long after ten years of peace. The queen had a sibling, a brother born out of wedlock which made his claim to the throne void."

"Let me guess, he tried to kill her to get the throne." Usopp had it all figured out. History was filled with wars over a throne or some title.

"No, he didn't just want the throne, he wanted the queen." That got their attention, so she tried her best to explain why the island was considered cursed. "No one knows when he became obsessed with her, nor did it matter that he already had a wife of his own. An arranged marriage that had already resulted in a child. The queen too hadn't long given birth to a child when the brother made his move. Seeing his chance of claiming her for his own, he kidnaped the queen and her newborn child. The story goes that he drug them to some place he had hidden away on the island. He immediately had someone waiting on them, to whom he gave the unwanted child too. With the baby gone, he set his goal on forcing her to accept him. Unfortunately, it took the four too long to get to her. Finding her beaten and raped by the man she had trusted as family, they became enraged."

"Did they kick his ass?" Luffy hoped all four of them took turns with the sick bastard. One didn't treat family that way, especially your sister. How could someone rape and hurt someone they loved? That wasn't love and anyone capable of doing that, didn't deserve to be called family.

"No, he killed them all." Robin smirked at the shocked gasps of horror. "Expecting me to say that they rushed in and saved the day? Sorry, this is known as a tragedy. The royal family was known for it's ability with what we now call Haki. In the end he was defeated by the queen, who lost all self control at losing everything that she loved. The island we are heading to is the outcome of that rage. She destroyed it all, taking his life wasn't enough. The Anguished Queen, the woman who destroyed her own kingdom because of a broken heart. That is where the story ends, so your guess is as good as mine about what really happened. I would say that in the end, she lost herself and her home suffered for it. Of course, days after those that survived the destruction were gone, the rains started."

"Okay, so why can't we get to the island and why is Nami in danger?" Luffy got it, the woman flipped and killed everyone. How could rain keep anyone from getting to the island?

"The rain is infused with haki. Anything that comes near gets torn apart and destroyed. There is no explanation how it was done or who is really responsible but that is where it got the name and it's reputation." Robin brought a hand up to swat away the trail of smoke that sifted under her nose. "There is a rumor that there is an actual path that will take someone through the rain safely but you have to be able to use the key. However, no one knows what the key is."

Law adjusted his position, straightening to get the kink out of his spine. He hadn't stopped to listen to a story. His information was based on fact, sort of. "Well, it seems there is someone that has the key and has the only person alive that can use it. Would you like to hear what I've uncovered by accident?"

"What did you hear? And you never said why you were here, Torao." Luffy turned his attention to the surgeon who had shown up unexpectedly. More than six months had passed since he'd last seen the other captain. Several of their allies had promised to keep an eye and ear out for anything that might help them find Nami.

"I came to tell you what I discovered, Strawhat-ya. If what I heard is true then we are going after that crew." Law didn't want them to think he was going to help out because of some act of kindness or obligation. It was all about stopping this unknown captain from doing something that would destroy everything they were about. "Rumor going around, that a certain captain knows the truth about the island's history. This queen didn't kill the brother, only managed to unman him before losing her mind. This woman's haki was extremely powerful, she used it to make the island thrive. The weather, down to the vegetation, she literally became part of the land she ruled. Unfortunately for her, she was too kind and that is what allowed this brother the opportunity to kill her lovers. That knowledge is what drove her mad and she blamed herself for their deaths. The island's defenses is said to be her will continuing and her remorse never ceasing after all this time."

"So, what happened to the brother?" Robin asked, seeing as this new spin put him alive after the destruction.

"He fled the island with the family he detested. Which leads to the rumor that he took something that belonged to the queen with him. This treasure is supposed to lead the way to Eura. The key to getting past it's defenses and getting to the kingdom within the tombs of the four kings." Law hadn't been able to discover what this key was exactly but he didn't think it was in the shape of an actual key. It was something else, " We got this information from a drunk pirate that had been boasting about his captain having the way to this treasure. That they were going to be rich and their captain was going to be the next king of the pirates. The man claimed that there was also a weapon buried with the four, one that was powerful enough to conquer the sea."

"Wow, really?" That would be so cool to see. Luffy wanted to see this weapon. Was something really that strong? Was it a monster or a cyborg like Franky or what the world government was creating? "Is there really such a weapon?"

"Don't know but what I do know is that this key isn't much good without someone being able to use it." Law knew the next part would piss the crew off. After hearing this tidbit of information, he had killed the man and had left to track the Strawhat Pirates down. "This captain, Les Morte, claims to not only have the key but the one person alive to be able to use it. The great-granddaughter of the child that was snatched out of the queen's arms that day. This descendant being none other than the navigator that was recently stolen from this very ship, Nami-ya."

"What?! That's why he took Nami?" Luffy shouted, not at the surgeon but his voice rose in octave hearing the news. That was the reason this captain found a way to take Nami from them? Because he wanted her to use this key? "I'm going to kick his ass."

"I say we kill him," Zoro didn't think the man deserved such a light sentence. They should gut him for what he did and was still doing. Anything to repay the torture they'd been put through during these last months. For thinking he'd get away with taking Nami from them. They had no idea what he really wanted or what had occurred while she'd been missing. If the man had so much as put a finger on her, Luffy kicking his ass would be the start of his pain.

"I suggest we get to this island before they do. Either to stop them from getting our navigator killed or from getting their hands on a potential weapon." Robin wasn't too sure about the weapon being on the island but there had to be some treasure. The sentimental reasons behind leaving the place alone was enough to make her want to stop them. They needed to get to this place before they lost the other woman for good. "Tagging along, Surgeon?"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Also, I have watched the subbed and dubbed on the episodes, got a mix of both. And how everyone refers to everyone is different depending on which version you are watching sometimes. Law for examples doesn't add the -ya from what I've noticed, in the english dub. However, cause I think it's cute, I will most likely use it. Also, Robin does normally refer to people by their status, such as captain or doctor, you get it. But if I make any mistakes I apologize.


	5. Island of Eura

A/N: A short update but it might be a few days before I update again. Thank you for those that did review so far and I will probably be add Law into the mix. My daughter agrees. After I pointed him out she started watching One Piece again and has decided he's very likeable. She's going to be doing a crossover I think, with Law x Sakura. I've also begun working on an xover myself, just messing with it. But the set couple will be some Nami x Luffy, the crossing pairings I got Sakura, Ino and Hinata coming over but haven't decided which males to put anyone with, still debating. Which is why I haven't bothered posting the first chapter yet. I'll figure it out soon.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Five : Island of Eura

"Think she is okay?" Sanji spoke low enough not to alert their captain to the topic. It would take them another two days to reach the location where this island was supposed to be. All they had was a general direction to go on and they were going on luck. The log pose was pointing in this direction but there was no guarantee that it'd turn out to be the Island of Eura. Currently their extra addition was keeping their captain's attention with small talk. No one wanted to speak about what was weighing heavy on their minds. No one wanted to bring up how they felt or what to do once they reached their destination.

"Better be," Zoro kept his eyes closed. He didn't have to see to know that the cook was about to light up again. They were all concerned about what these last months had done to her. Being on a ship with those men and that captain. From the clothing, the escort, Nami was being dolled up like a kept woman. His gut twisted thinking that some stranger had somehow forced his attentions on her. The woman Chopper had described sounded like Nami but not her. Their navigator preferred tight, flashy clothing over prim and comfortable. Clothes that showed a man what he'd never have. "Or someone dies."

"We agree on that at least." Sanji flicked the ashes over, noticing that a few blew aside to land in the mossy hair. Nothing caught on fire so he remained silent. They still had no idea what the man planned to do. Besides trying to get this so called weapon and using Nami to do so. "You know, looking back I really am a stupid bastard."

Zoro opened his one eye to look at the cook. Did he want him to disagree, not going to happen. "An annoying, cocky, stupid, shitty bastard. At least Robin had the sense to find someone better."

"Hey!" That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Sanji should have known that he wouldn't find a sympathetic ear on the marimo. He knew he was stupid and had probably screwed everything up where Nami was concerned. That didn't matter right now, as long as she was safe. As long as she returned to them healthy and untouched. Well, unforced because if things had happened of her own free will, they couldn't do anything about that. If she had willingly chose another, they had no say in the matter. He'd rather see her happy with the shit swordsman instead of being forced to accept a man that didn't love her. At least he knew now that the other two had some feelings for her as well. Which had made these last few months so tedious. They wanted their Nami back and they were finally close. "Luffy has made up his mind, you know."

"I know," and once the man did, there was nothing they could do. Zoro was okay with that. If only one of them could welcome her back as more than a nakama, it should be Luffy. Nami was most comfortable with him and Luffy deserved her. "Better him than some shit cook."

"What did you say, you dickless asshole?" Sanji flicked the ashes again, not liking that tone. He didn't give a damn if it was true. Sure, he wasn't the ideal man and he would always have a weak spot for ladies. He was a man, he would appreciate a beautiful woman when he saw her. Striking one was also something he'd never do but that didn't mean he didn't know what it meant to be faithful.

"You heard me and I swear, you flick that shit at me again, I'll gut you." The smell of burning hair assaulted his nostrils. Zoro ran a hand over his head, putting a damper on the scorching strands. A shiver ran down his spine, and his breath came out in a gray puff. What the hell? Another deep breath and it ghosted in front of his face. "Feel that?"

"Yeah, does anyone see anything?" Sanji turned to the two captains standing by the lion head. Law was still wearing his long coat but Luffy had taken to wrapping his arms around himself. The temperature had suddenly ditched south, like walking into a freezer.

"Not yet, Blacklegs-ya but we are getting close. The first sign of getting too close is the cold weather." Law wondered why they didn't step inside and grab something to cover up with. It was only going to get worse the further they went inland. This part of the legend was true, would they also come upon a weeping island? "Strawhat-ya, better get a coat it's constantly dropping."

"I'm fine," Luffy stared out, looking for land. Where was this place? Where was the other ship? Nami was close, he could feel it. She was out there waiting on them, even if she didn't remember them. That bastard was going to pay.

"Look to the west, see that?" Law pulled the coat tighter around his frame to keep in the warmth. There was no sight of land but the distance was getting darker when it was barely after noon. There was also something moving across the sea. From the size, his guess was a ship. It could be anyone but only an idiot would stay that close to the island. Unless the island was their destination.

Barely, but Luffy could see the tiny moving shape along the horizon. That had to be their ship and it meant Nami was on board. So close but still too far away. The wind had picked up, increasing their speed. Would they arrive in time to prevent them from going into the weather? They were getting closer, he could make out the outline of a small rowboat being lowered into the water with people on board. "What are they doing?"

"Leaving the ship and heading in. That is Nami-ya?" Law handed over the spy glass after spotting someone with orange hair sitting in the middle of a dozen men. The posture was feminine and the shoulders very slender. The long hair was swept up to gracefully expose the back of the neck. The female was also sitting next to a very large and well dressed man. That had to be the captain since the rest of the crew looked rather ragged.

"What the hell are they doing? Can you do something, Luffy?" Sanji adjusted the lens of Usopp's personal scope, trying to get a better look. Another small boat was being lowered into the water. They were definitely leaving their ship to head into the storm. Didn't they realize what would happen when that downpour hit their boats?

"Not yet," Luffy was sure he might be able to reach her figuratively speaking if he stretched far enough soon. The problem was getting around all those large men and managing to get a good hold on her. They were crowding her and he didn't want one of those bastards latching on when he grabbed. "They are getting close to it."

Zoro accepted the spy glass from the cook without a word of thanks. The two boats were heading to the outskirts of the storm, only to suddenly stop. The large man sitting next to her leaned down to whisper something into her ear. The face turned to the side to answer. "It is her and he just fucking groped her ass. Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I did." Luffy swallowed the acid burning his throat. That hadn't been a friendly pat or the innocent caress of another nakama. Nami had already turned back around so he couldn't see how she had responded to the touch. It indicated more than a casual relationship. If they had become lovers, it would complicate matters. "I'm going to break his arms."

"What did you expect, Strawhat-ya?" Law couldn't tell how the girl had reacted to being fondled but the man's attentions were clear. The palm had taken it's time running along the curved bottom in a lover's caress. "If he's been lying to her and using her, then the captain is a man without morals. With a beautiful and vulnerable woman spending every day for months on his crew, did you think he wasn't going touch her?"

"I don't want to hear that." It meant they had failed her. Luffy knew that the other two felt the same as he. Nami deserved someone that cared about her, not that man. Even if she'd been willing, the relationship was a lie. The real Nami, the one they knew, wouldn't be with someone like that.

"Save it for later, something is happening." Law watched the navigator's arm raise into the air as they began to paddle once more. They were heading directly into the rain and there would be no way for them to dodge it. "Am I seeing things or is the rain parting?"

.

.

.

.

.

The scene before her tore like an old wound that had been picked by jagged fingernails. The rain made it impossible to see much but the outline of old ruins near the shoreline. Nami ignored the strong arms that held her against the thick chest. The heat coming from it did nothing to warm the chill that had settled in her stomach. Something was wrong with this place, she could feel it. It was screaming at her to leave, to get out of there. There was no way Les would turn around because she was frightened.

"Captain!" Nort stepped up behind the pair unsure of whether or not to inform them of what was spotted. A few yards ahead of them was the crying rain that was keeping them from entering the island. If they didn't move soon, it would turn out bad. An open fight so close to the rain could end badly for the ship. The captain turned, "A ship is approaching from the South, it looks like them."

"Shit," Les couldn't see it but didn't doubt their word. He wanted to be gone before they got close enough to fire on. "Lower the two row boats. Gather up twenty of our best men. Give the order for the rest to commence an attack on their ship as soon as it gets close enough."

Was someone coming to attack them? Nami paid little attention to the conversation. Her mind lost to the sound of weeping that was coming from everywhere. So lost in the depressing melody, she was led to the small boat without any resistance. Hands helped her to the safest seat, with Les sitting down next to her. Men surrounded her, an arm was latched to her waist. A cold breeze forced her to seek what heat she could from the man at her side. How close were they going to get before they stopped?

Les ordered the men to take them closer. The rocking intensified with the waves and the drumming hiss of the upcoming rain made it hard to hear anything. Les gave an encouraging squeeze to the fragile shoulder, "Love, I need you to get us through."

"How?" She had no idea how to get inside that storm. The water surface was constantly being blown outwards with each constant drop. Just one drop would tear apart their small boat. She didn't want to imagine what that would do to her skin.

"The log pose, it will get us inside. Use it," Les called them to stop before the boats could be struck. Looking back the other ship was gaining distance and would no doubt come in as far as possible. A firm hold was kept on the tiny waist when she stood. If she noticed how his hand had lingered a bit over her bottom, she didn't comment. She raised her hand, the log pose already activated on the fragile wrist.

"It's working, Captain!" The men cheered seeing the rains begin to die down until the drops came to a complete stop. What water remained in the sky came down in a large splash, sending small waves outwards. "Row men, our fortunes await."

"Do you hear that?" Nami closed her eyes as the boat began to move once more. With the rain gone, she could hear it clearer. The many male voices were assuring her that there was nothing to worry about. She wasn't so sure, the panic had gotten stronger since the rain had stopped. Something didn't want her here.

It was a soft, feminine voice. _'Run. You mustn't come. Get away, you must get away. Jump now.'_

Something slammed into the bottom of the boat, Nami felt herself tilting towards the right, away from the supportive arm. The voice repeated the order to jump, she dove the rest of the way. Sinking below the waters surface. For a moment she feared drowning with the huge coat making it hard to swim. The water was warm and flowed around her, as she broke the surface. She had been expecting to find hands reaching out to help her but she was nowhere near the small boat. They had been left in the distance, the shore was now only a few feet from her position. The water current had pulled her at an incredible speed. _'Run.'_

Running was difficult as she drug herself out of the sea. The coat was the first thing she stripped off. The flowing skirt was also an issue being water logged. It was slipped down to pool around the feet. The cloggy shoes were abandoned as well. By the time she was done discarding the heavy clothing, she could hear Les screaming for her. The sound of his voice had the unexplainable panic doubling. Instinct was demanding that she run and run as far as she could from the man. The sand was warm beneath her feet, despite the chill in the air. There in the distance, was the start of a wooden structure. Nami was sure she could make it.

The wind had bumps popping over the exposed skin. Her legs were already going cold from the frigid temperature. Both lungs stung from the exertion of running, being soaking wet and freezing. The pain in her limbs was an afterthought, her mind set on the large construction up ahead. Trees, vines and bushes made it hard to see exactly where it led but somehow she knew that it was a bridge of some sort.

"Nami!"

Her feet skidded in the sand, bringing her body to a drastic stop. Her name was called again by several people. Coming towards the shore from another direction, coming in at an angle away from the two larger ships was a smaller boat. Not a rowboat, it was moving too fast to be manually operated. One in particular was hanging onto the odd white adornment up front in order to scream at her. "Luffy?"

The name slipped from her mouth and she had no idea where it had come from. Just as soon as it came, intense pain pierced behind her eyes. She rolled the name around in her mind, trying to ignore the pain it caused. Why did it hurt to try to remember? Bile rose with the heat growing between both temples. Her vision blurred and she grabbed her head to make it stop.

"Nort?" Les was the first to reach her, hearing her cry out in agony. From the clutching she was unconsciously trying to break the hold placed on her memories. All because that stupid captain couldn't refrain from acting like a behemoth. He had no idea why she had decided to run, he didn't give a damn. There was no protest when he scooped the trembling girl up in his arms bridal style after wrapping his coat around her like a blanket. He didn't need her catching her death of cold because she had decided to strip.

"It's holding, but I suggest we go." Nort waved the men to follow. There was an uproar when a loud noise echoed in the air. It was their damn ship, something had just struck the thing and it was torn down the middle. The few that were left on board were scrambling around to make it to safety. Who the hell had done that?

The ache was lessening enough that Nami could concentrate on what was happening around them. Her mind insisted that she try to fight the hold keeping her against the large captain. Self-preservation demanded that she stay where she was. It was warm inside the thick coat and her legs were still tingling from going numb. If she tried to run, there was no way she could get away from him.

"Relax, there is no need for you to be so impatient. That was foolish," Les kept the pace steady towards the construction. The bridge was old but should hold their weight. The wood creaked beneath their feet, groaning from being left to rot over the centuries. Glancing back, he could see that the other pirates had made it to land. No matter, his men would stall them. If they did manage to catch up later, none were a major concern for him. "Nort, have half of the men stall them."

Nothing would come of it, but the old cook turned and ordered twelve of the men to charge the approaching pirates. He had his own plans on how to get rid of the unwanted company. The clash and screams of fighting were behind them, growing duller the further they got into the foliage. The reason for the bridge came up unexpectedly as they stepped from behind some bushes right on top of a large gorge. The large temple sat at the far end, like a beacon to any that would dare risk crossing the rickety bridge. "Run, Captain, I'm going to blow it."

Blow the bridge? How were they going to get back out? Nami clenched the silk shirt having her body jarred from the rushed movements. The explosion echoed inside the stone pillars, causing dust to scatter. What was so important about keeping the other pirates from pursuing? Les didn't appear to be afraid of them, so why take such drastic measures in preventing them from following?

To keep them from the Temple? Or was it a stone castle? It was hard to tell what it had originally been. Most of the pillars were in sad shape, leaning to the side. Moss and vines trailed along the stone floor and the walls. The narrow path led to a large opening, directly into the center building. Nami took in the decaying structure, the destruction time had wrought to what had once been a beautiful and ancient civilization. A chill ran along her spine and sadness consumed her chest. Something very terrible had happened here.

Nort didn't like the way it felt. The hairs stood on his neck, like he was being watched. "This place is cursed. I'd swear I can practically taste the many emotions that linger here. I'd bet my favorite knives that most of them aren't positive. The hate is as thick as the mold."

"That is to be expected," Les adjusted the weight in his arms to allow the girl to look around the courtyard. It really was nastalgic and Nami had to feel it as well. "Can't you feel it, Love? We've finally come home."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I know, readers are probably still wondering how Nami still got on that boat, what took her and a few other questions. I promise soon everything will be answered. And yes, Nort is the one suppressing Nami's memories as it was implied, so no one is confused. Thnx and please review!


	6. Horrible Truths

A/N: Before you read, I just want to say I took some small liberties with this chapter. Because I know it was explained that there are three known ways of using haki. Now, I'm playing with the use of haki a bit. BECAUSE I'm going on the possibility of there being someone rare that can use it a bit differently. Seeing as NO ONE is supposed to be able to eat two devil fruits and live, much less have two of the powers but for some reason the fat, ugly Blackbeard did just that, or am I wrong? So there is something about his pudgy, gross, disturbing self that allows him to have two. Not sure if it was explained why yet but oh well. Just go with that since there are some people, abielt they are rare, that can use haki, there is one or two that can use it a fourth way. (Also, I know Law has an awesome one but I also know that haki can be used to attack someone like Smoker. So if haki can be used to attack against a devil fruit power, it should be able to used to defend against one) On with the story.

.

.

.

Chapter Six - Horrible Truths

The air dropped several degrees in temperature the futher Nami allowed herself to be steered towards the opening of the building. They were really going to go inside the abandoned place. She didn't want to go but she feared turning around and running more. From the noise behind, the unexpected arrival of more pirates was becoming a serious issue. They crew wasn't that reliable, none except for the old cook. Nami was sure that if there was even one decent fighter on the other crew, they would show soon. More pirates searching for whatever this tomb held? There was nothing but dust inside the expansive area, that had once been a throne room. The support columns were barely holding up the ceiling. Years of being eaten away by the elements had them ready to crumble at the slightest vibration. If anyone tried to fight inside, it might kill them all.

"There she is," Les tightened his hold around the slender shoulders and led her towards the occupied throne. There wasn't a fucking thing inside this place. Dirt, webs, and several dried up corpses but nothing to indicate that there was a way to what he sought. The rest of the village had been destroyed by the storm and time. This was the only building left standing, so it had to be here. The only one to know the answer was dead and left as nothing but bone.

It was horrible, it looked so wrong. Nami shivered, like a frozen finger had ran along her spine. The skeleton was definitely female, dressed in torn but regal clothing. A gold crown sat upon the lowered skull. The skull was somehow still resting in the opened palms, as if the woman had died weeping. How could the bones remain in such a position? What were they going to do? There was nothing here for them, "Les?"

"Look around, Nort." Les inspected the corpse for any sign that it held a clue. There had to be something here. This was the place and he hadn't returned here for nothing. There had to be a way to get to it. The problem was that the place was huge and open, the entrance could be anywhere and he didn't have the time to look over every crack. The Strawhats would be here soon and he didn't want to waste time messing with them. "Don't look at it, come here."

For once, Nami didn't care that the arms came to pull her against the hard chest. It blocked her view from the dead woman. Seeing it made her terribly sad for some reason. Was it the few strands of long orange hair, much like her own, or was it knowing that the person hadn't died happy? She felt the gentle kiss upon her temple, "I don't like it here."

"I know and we will leave soon. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Les felt her relax in his hold at the reassurance. Not even those that were rudely rushing inside and attacking his men would prevent this. This was his birthright and so was she. The pathetic crew would not interfere with his plans.

"NAMI!" Several voices called out in earnest, echoing along the empty walls. Pebbles fell from the columns, falling to the stone floor. The men standing guard at the entrance were taken down without much effort.

Once again, Nami whimpered against the pain in her temples at the voices. These people knew her name but she didn't know them. She turned her face, but didn't put any space between her and the warm chest. Standing just inside were four men, she didn't recall any of them. Her gaze fell on the first; the tallest and the most slender. Nothing but confusion when looking upon him and she didn't think it due to his lack of taste when it came to head accessories. The next was a blonde male that was smoking. The features were boyishly handsome and all she felt was sadness. The third had her tightening her hold on the captain that was still holding on. The man carried three weapons and apprehension coiled in her stomach. The last was the one that had called out to her before, the younger looking one with the straw hat. The same name came to mind but thinking it also brought strange and unwanted feelings of betrayal. Looking at the face, made her want to cry.

"Heh, don't worry, Captain." Nort cracked his neck and walked around the dirty throne. Pity, they would have to fight in this place. It wasn't right to disturb the dead but they weren't going to get the choice. "I got it under control."

"Give Nami back, you bastard." Luffy tightened his fists, he was beyond pissed. That asshole hadn't hesitated in bringing Nami here. Couldn't they tell that the place was unstable? He wasn't the most sensitive person but he could tell that the island didn't want them here. That weak crew hadn't given them any problems, it had been the damn forest. Or so they assumed on the way in. Not just them but the other pirates had begun to get attacked. The only group that seemed to have no issue continuing had been this one.

Les chuckled at the many looks of hate and ire directed solely at him. Poor Strawhats wanted their navigator back. Why? When she was destined to become so much more than a simple pirate? She would be his wife, his queen. To prove as much, he lifted the hand that had rested on her arm up until that point and petted the silky hair. Leaning his head down, he placed a chaste kiss to the clean crown. "Don't worry, Love. I won't let them take you anywhere."

Why didn't that promise make her feel any better? Nami knew Les wouldn't allow them to just take her. What bothered her was she didn't remember any of them but what she could tell was that all of them were dangerous. How quickly they had taken out the crew, how Nort went to stand between. All four were unknown and that frightened her more than anything. At least with Les, she knew the man wouldn't hurt her. The captain was a bastard to his crew and not the nicest person but he had never lain a hand on her in anger. Nor had he ever forced anything on her. He was creepy but had always shown her kindness.

"Nami!" Luffy held his temper in check. The asshole was keeping her close for a reason, to keep her from coming to them. It also prevented him from beating that smug asshole until he was a bloody lump. They just needed a few moments to stir her memories, she wouldn't forget about them. "Try to remember us, we're your nakama."

Feeling the arms tighten around him and having the beautiful face bury itself in his shirt had Les smirking at the group. The negative shake of the orange head had Strawhat looking defeated. "Sorry, you aren't wanted here. Nami belongs with me."

"Like hell she does," Sanji snatched his cigarette out and pondered how he could kick that smirk off without injuring Nami in the process. His foot ached to land several blows to the man's face. The fucker was constantly stroking the top of her head like she was some kind of puppy.

Zoro was tired of the man. They had already gotten rid of his crew, he was next. One of them could get her out of the way, allowing him to finish the bastard. "That's it. Grab Nami so I can kill him."

"That isn't going helping, Zoro-ya." Law couldn't believe these three. Hadn't they discussed this before arriving on the island? If she didn't have her memories, she wouldn't respond to them. Depending on how much damage was done to her brain, she might not even have the slightest hint of recognition. Which seemed to be the case here. Dealing with the newfound girl would be a delicate situation. "If she doesn't recall you then all she sees now is three savage dogs foaming at the mouth."

"She can't see anything with the way he is holding her." Luffy relaxed his fingers, feeling the numbness set in from clenching too hard. Foaming or not, he didn't care. They had come this far and he wasn't going to lose her again. They could worry about getting her memory back later. "Get your hands off her."

"Why so angry?" Les rolled his eyes and wanted to inform the boy that he wasn't at all terrifying. No matter the bounty, he wasn't scared of any of them. He lifted his arms, to stall a foot above the head buried in his shirt. "From the way she is holding onto me, you should accept that she prefers my hands on her."

"You fucking bastard, I'm going to kick your ass." Luffy ignored the suggestion to wait. He was going to hurt him and make him release her.

"Wait, Luffy!" Sanji knew they couldn't stop it, he could only pray that the attack didn't hit the one they were trying to save. The punch only made it halfway before being stopped by the old man that had been standing idly by. A black dagger caught the impact, pushing the last crew member sliding back. "Dammit, don't hit Nami."

"I got this one," Zoro saw the old man draw out another blade after Luffy withdrew the attack. So, the man wanted to protect his captain. Fair enough, he'd leave getting to Nami to the others. It took some skill to stop one of Luffy's attacks, "Let's see what you got old man."

Was this really happening? Nami gasped in horror when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist. The one with the extendable arms came again, throwing a fist towards Les. Without waiting, she was yanked and moved to the side. The blow hit the back wall and stone debris littered to the floor. There were screams from the open doorway, their own crew had arrived. The blonde and the one with the ugly hat turned hearing their approach.

Luffy snapped his fist back and eyed the other captain. How the hell could he fight if he was too much of a coward to release Nami? Attacking wildly might cause her to get hurt, he had to get her out of the way. "Leave her out of this. Or do you plan on using her as a shield?"

"Hm, you're a nasty, little shit, aren't you? If you want a fight that badly, I'll oblige." Les could only imagine why the little captain had such a huge bounty. That mouth and temper most likely was the cause. He heard the gasp from the girl at his acceptance. Using two fingers, he lifted the trembling chin upwards to make her look at him.

What was she going to do? Nami wanted to ask him why did they have to fight? It was wrong to desecrate this place with fighting. Nort and the other swordsman had already brought down one of the pillars. What was so important that they had to attack each other? She hoped for some kind of answer from the man but all he did was lean down. Her first instinct was to shove at the man when the lips brushed across her own. It was his way of trying to calm her fears so she allowed the thick mouth to linger for a few moments longer. The smile was to remind her that she wasn't to worry. The kiss ended, Les straightened and backed away from her. Her arms fell to her sides, so he could move away. There was no warning before a blur collided with the man's face and dust flew. The crash caused enough dust to make it hard to breathe.

"Don't you ever do that again." Luffy felt only the smallest amount of pleasure when his knuckles came in contact with the jaw. As hard as he had struck, the other captain hadn't gone that far. Just proved what kind of fight this would be. This man was no pushover but he wouldn't allow him to put his mouth on Nami.

It was unreal! Nami watched as the arm stretched out to grab a hold of Les' shirt and sling him through the air like an unwanted pair of panties. Her captain managed to land on his feet but was now some distance away from her. Everyone was fighting, she had no idea why or what to do.

 _'The ring, return it._ ' The voice again, whispering in her ear. The sadness made her look towards the throne, seeing that the skeleton was now leaning forward in the seat. Her gaze was torn seeing the log pose still bound to her wrist begin to move, the mist turning inside. On impulse, she yanked the leather over her hand and slammed the glass onto the stone floor. It shattered, breaking the compass inside.

There it was, buried in the bottom and hidden from sight. Her fingers shook as she knelt down to retrieve the thick band. The circle could be nothing but a ring. Nami didn't question how she had known where to locate it or how she knew exactly where it belonged. She just knew and she barely acknowledged that the man with the strawhat went flying past to the left and struck the wall. She walked to the broken pile of bones and went to her knees before the throne. The right hand had fallen to dangle between the knees. It felt wrong to bother the remains, yet she grabbed the hand. It was indeed a beautiful piece of jewelry, one she would have loved to possess. The thick band was actually made up of four rings, each from a different type of metal. Nami recognized one as gold, the other as platinum. From the grey color, the third was most likely silver. The last was orangish-brown and could have been made from copper. Despite there being no skin to hold it in place, the ring slipped onto the naked finger.

The shriek came out in a high pitched whine. Nami scrambled back as the skeleton suddenly sat up on the throne. The long figures entwined together as the dead queen got comfortable. A rumbling sound caught her attention and she realized that the throne was starting to move because the bones were moving away. The floor was opening up near her feet. A hidden doorway that headed down via a set of stairs. Moving skeletons and hidden paths, what was next?

The blonde man was, he struck the throne, crashing into the now still queen and groaned. Nami almost asked if he was alright before he started to move his head. The dark eyes fell on her, looking almost pleadingly in her direction.

Panic set in and she wanted to get away. Someone else was screaming her name, this time a female's voice. The last thing she wanted was to see that corpse get up and attack because it had been desecrated. Nami didn't think about it, she scrambled to her feet and ran down the flight of stairs.

Torches lit by themselves as she moved along the path. The hallway was wide enough so she could walk without feeling suffocated. The sound of fighting became distant the longer she walked. It was putting her further away from the only people she knew.

The stairs finally stopped putting her at a doorway, one that opened up into an underground chamber. There was no treasure here, only despair. In the center, there were four tombs. The heads resting in the direction of the center, all pointing outwards. There was only a foot separating each and some kind of pointy monument stood in the middle. On the top of each lid was some kind of writing, inscribed neatly inside a metallic circle. Just like the four that were made up of the wedding band, the queen's ring. Did that mean each one represented the people that were inside? But if that were the case, did that mean these four were each a husband?

"It is a crypt," Robin spoke up softly from the doorway. She smiled gently as their navigator spun at her voice. Whether it be from some kind of recognition or not seeing another woman as a threat, Nami relaxed. Instead of demanding that the other female try to recall who she was, Robin took in their surroundings. Something had drawn them to this place and it was interesting. The dead queen had been sitting on the trap door. Which meant she had died while protecting where they rested.

"She brought them here, they were her treasure." Nami felt at ease regardless of the intrusion. Something about the other woman was calming and she didn't think she was in any danger. Curiosity brought her closer to the four tombs that were pristine, not a speck of dust on their coffins. What else could one assume but that this was what had been most precious to the one above? The room was a vault, a place to store things you didn't want found or stolen.

It seemed that way. The only gold to be found was the band upon one of the coffins. There was nothing else of value unless it had been buried with the four. Robin walked towards the monument in the center. On the plague was engraved the island's history and the queen's last words. Nothing about a weapon. Reaching out, she trailed her fingers over the nearest tomb. A name was inscribed, along with how she had felt about the man. "She loved them."

Nami was about to ask how could she be sure. The smiling woman grimaced before being thrown through the air. One second she had been standing, the next against the far wall. Scared, she turned to see who had joined them. Walking towards them was Les, looking very put out. The only sign of a fight was the torn shirt and a small cut on his brow. "Les?"

"Yes, she loved them and that is why she had to die." Les couldn't stop the sneer seeing the obvious resting place of the four. What he should do is piss on them and then tear this place apart. All this for them! A fucking shrine put in place for four traitors. The ones that had stolen his birthright. He caught the slight movement, Nami was backing away slowly. "What is wrong? Can you feel something? Fear?"

That and a whole lot more. Nami felt the coffin hit her bottom, keeping her from moving any more. Something wasn't right here and Les' appearance wasn't helping. The monument was making a hissing noise, like it was seething. What did he want with this place?

"Don't try to run from me." Les heard the other woman grunting as she tried to remain conscious. No matter, she was of no importance. Just like Strawhat, they couldn't stop him. "Unlike my father, I will not fail. I will claim the throne and I will have my queen."

"Your father? How is that possible?" Robin was sure that several of her ribs were cracked. She hadn't even noticed his approach and she hadn't felt him touch her. Did the man possess some kind of devil fruit power?

He held out his hand, hoping his sweet navigator would be wise enough to take it. "Not that it is any of your concern but those four died by my hand and I have come back to reclaim what my father abandoned."

"How?" Nami had never gotten around to asking him his age but that wasn't possible. These men had been slain centuries ago. Even if the man responsible had gotten off of the island and procreated, it wasn't possible. Least of all the man in front of her being the one to actually do the killing.

"A neat little trick I was taught when I was just a child, one only used by those of the royal bloodline. Blood that can adapt and merge with any haki we absorb from others. To be able to use it to regenerate living cells." Les noticed that she was hesitant to come to him. No matter, she would accept it, she had no choice. "Do you want to know the truth, my love?"

Nami nodded her head, wanting to know exactly why he thought himself to be over two hundred. What did this have to do with her and this place? Why would she go to him when he had no qualms about attacking another woman that hadn't been a threat to them?

"That woman was a fool." Simple as that, Les was sure she'd understand. Any woman that would abandon their family, deserved to die. "Very well, anyone with the blood of our family has the ability to adapt and use the energy found elsewhere. Like the haki that pirate woman's friends try to use. Don't you see? This island, everything on it is raw power. Power that the royal family can use as their own. Just as I stole some of Strawhat's haki, I will drain this place."

"Why?" Nami didn't understand. She'd heard the term used by Nort many times during her training. It wasn't something she had ever been able to use. She had shrugged when the old cook had tried to explain that there are different ways to use it. She couldn't do it so why bother learning about it?

"Because it was destined to be mine from the moment I was born. My father, he served that woman for many years. Using the power of this island to make it better and what did he get for his services? After faithfully serving a woman that didn't love him, he was given the order to marry another." Les gritted his teeth at the memories. Of how his own mother had hated him because he had been the cause of everything. How as a child he'd watched the man be tormented by the truth, then he had discovered the real reason behind his birth. "I had only lived seven years when my father told me the truth. The queen was his cousin, that is how he was able to serve her so well. Yet, that didn't prevent them from carrying on an affair. A quick but sordid fuck that resulted in the man you see before you. I was given to my father and another woman to raise because my true parentage wasn't allowed to be known."

Robin almost felt sorry for him, if he spoke the truth. It would suck to know that your birth mother didn't want to acknowledge you. Still, that didn't excuse hurting anyone or explain why he would kill the others. "Then why kill them?"

"Back to the foolish, dead bitch upstairs. That thing might have been born into position of queen but she was weak." Les turned on the thing sniveling in the corner. "If not for my father, this island would have been nothing. Her people never would have adored her. All it took was for one man to prove he had a bigger cock and she tossed my father aside. My father and I were no longer of use to her. However, being such a weak woman, she couldn't control the power of the very land she claimed to love. In order to get rid of my father and not lose everything, she took those men to her side. She married the first and produced an heir, a son. As soon as that was done, she took the power from my father. Reclaimed it in order to give it to her husband and three others."

"She wasn't married to all of them?" Nami asked this time, needing to know. The wedding band had four rings, the same as on the tombs. It did seem odd that the woman would have that many husbands but some religions allowed that many spouses. It wasn't her place to judge or to say what was right.

"Not traditionally, just the first." Les looked at the tomb with the gold band. The one that had convinced that woman to get rid of them. "Not only can we take but we can give, usually only to those that share our blood. However, if they are bound to us through matrimony or an oath of loyalty, then it is possible to share what we take. This is how the four became strong enough to earn a place in history. They were dependent on the power she gave and that is why they died."

"You killed them!" Nami knew he wasn't lying about that part. The mist seething from the monument was a crimson color one would associate with anger or hate. Why kill those that were only trying to make their lives better?

"All I had to do was take that little brat that took my place and they came to collect him. Unfortunately, I left it with my father because I had every intention of tearing out the baby's heart once I killed them. They came to where I demanded to get back their prince. You should have seen their faces when they were faced with the queen's ten year old, unwanted bastard. They tried to politely convince me that this wasn't the way to behave. Their inability to not see me as a threat was their downfall. What my real mother gave, I took, and they died." Les lowered his palm, seeing that this was going to have to be done the hard way. "Not my fault that finding her lover's dead, she tried to kill me. No one told her to try to absorb what was clearly too much for her to destroy her own child. Oops, guess I really upset her when I didn't care for my new step-father."

Backing up got Nami nowhere. Her vision was blocked and all she could see were buttons. From the sounds, the other woman was trying to get up. "What does all this have to do with me?"

"What do you think?" Les reached out to stroke the soft hair. It had started to come out of the pins. "When she lost control, my father came for me. Everyone was evacuating the island, including us. The storm was terrible, I watched the woman that had pretended to be my mother die when a tree broke her in two. I demanded to know where my _sibling_ was so I could finish what I had begun. My father lied and told me that he had returned it to her. I had no choice but to leave since the island was sure to be destroyed. However, on my father's death bed, he informed me that he had lied to me. Because he still loved that woman, he had given the child to a passing villager that had been fleeing as well. It was that day he also gave me the log pose. He told me inside was the way to return home but I should know that my mother would never allow it."

"Can you blame her?" Nami cringed when the long fingers wrapped around her throat. Not enough to cause any pain but she couldn't move away. What mother would want a child that would kill their sibling? What kind of child did that? What kind of monster would want to kill a baby?

"It didn't matter, because I knew how to come home. All I had to do was locate the person my father gave the child to. It took a very long time but I finally tracked down the son and that search led me to you. She might not have wanted me to return but she would welcome you. Her blood runs in your veins and that makes you the rightful heir." Les snorted in derision at the negative shaking. It didn't matter what she wanted to believe, he would get what he came for. Without putting too much pressure, he grabbed her nape and propelled Nami away from the tombs. What he sought was nearby and she would open the way. "See those doors? You will open them for me."

"No, I won't." Nami tried to pull away from the hold. She wasn't going to help him do anything. This definitely wasn't the man that she'd been spending months with. This was the monster that had been hiding beneath the surface. The doors he spoke of were made of stone and were barely noticeable. She almost pissed herself when he grabbed her hand and sliced it clean open. The blood pooled from the injured palm. Without caring that he had just hurt her, Les grabbed her wrist and slammed it onto the cold surface.

Didn't she realize that she was making this harder on both of them? Les heard the increased breathing as the doors began to slide open. A small nick would have been more than enough but she was pissing him off. All she had to do was obey him. She was smart enough not to move when he ripped a strip from his shirt and wrapped it around the wound. It would stop bleeding soon enough. "Do as I say or you'll be punished once we leave this place."

Nami was thankful that he grabbed her by the nape instead of the bleeding hand. This entryway led to another wide set of stairs. Unlike the first set, this one lasted only a few seconds before they were stepping out onto the surface. She got to see the backside of the crevice and wondered how they were going to leave this place. If it surrounded the entire compound, there was nowhere to go. The only thing in the entire courtyard was a small, concrete slab not far from their position. It was to this thing that she was pushed towards.

The hand released her so Les could kneel down to inspect whatever was written down. A dull ache formed between her temples, Nami winced at the throbbing. It hurt, more so than the wound on her hand. If he heard her distress, her crazy relative didn't bother to ask if she were okay. The pulsing stopped to end in a constant stabbing sensation. Puke rose in her throat, acid burned her tongue and a name came to her. Robin, the other woman had been Robin. The one that Les had injured and left in the crypt.

Robin was here with the others. Nami moaned recalling how they had called out to her. Luffy had tried talking to her, her real captain. The others were her nakama and Les had been there that night. That night when she had heard them talking, she had gone on the deck to think. Then something had grabbed her from behind and then she had woken up to see Les watching her. Memories, of being chained in a cramped cell while the captain asked her politely for her help. When she had sworn to rather die than to help him, he had smiled and told her that he didn't need her to agree and had walked out. It all came back, waking up again and him claiming to be her lover. "You took me from them and lied."

"I did," Les kept an eye on her but grabbed the small dagger. It took blood to activate the seal, just a small amount. It didn't matter if she got her memories back, she still belonged to him. The sharp edge slid across his palm and he squeezed a fist to make it drop onto the stone. "And soon I will have the power of this place at my command. With it, I will destroy the World Government, any Warlords and anyone else that stands in my way."

"You're insane," Nami wasn't sure just how much power he thought he could obtain from that thing. The blood was spreading and starting to glow. As if sensing her intent, an arm reached out to grab her elbow as her foot lifted to run. She was yanked hard by the waist, putting her in front of him.

"Look, they are really persistent." Les noticed that the other captain was back on his feet with the help of his crew. Pity, he had thought to have drained him completely. Did they really feel the need to call for her? Everyone here knew her damn name. Figures, he'd have to kill them all before being allowed to leave. Would he be able to kill the skeleton? If not, he'd just drain him and just leave the disturbing thing on the island after claiming their ship. Seeing the swordsman explained a few things. That really bothered him, Nort had been only four years old when Les had found him. "You killed my servant, swordsman."

"He shouldn't have let it slip that he was the one suppressing her memories. He shouldn't brag if he didn't want to die." Zoro was thankful to have the others join him. He wouldn't admit it but that old man had been a tough one. From the look of it, Luffy was having trouble standing and Franky was the one keeping their captain upright. Whatever the other captain had done, it had left Luffy unable to move much. There weren't any wounds but the movements were sluggish.

"Luffy," Nami tried to push at the arm keeping her from running towards them. What was wrong with him? Robin was being helped by Chopper but looked better than Luffy. Sanji and Law were the last to arrive, running through the doorway to come to a dead stop. They had all come for her but for what?

Wait a minute, Les had the urge to strike the thrashing girl but finally took a good look at the last individual. Why was the former Warlord here with the Strawhats? Surely the man hadn't come to help them reclaim their navigator. Seeing as there were only three that might cause him any problems, he knew he had to ensure that the others wouldn't try to run off with his bride. "Quiet down, Love."

What was he doing to her? Nami opened her mouth, feeling her strength leave. Her body suddenly felt like a mass of jelly and she was lowered to hit the ground. Figures, the ass kept a hold until she was laying peacefully but had no qualms about draining her. Her face was turned to the side, allowing her to see him. Now that he no longer had her, both hands were raised in the air. Something grey was coming from the stone on the ground. The strange source was rising to coil around his hand. Was that the raw power he had been boasting about earlier?

"Stop him, don't let him use that fountain." Robin clenched her teeth in pain at being jarred and placed on the ground. She couldn't actively fight but might still be able help out. If they could distract the man, she could grab Nami. All eyes turned to her, no one seemed to understand what was happening. "He can absorb any kind of energy, including haki. That is why our captain is so weak. He's royalty, he can draw all of the power stored inside. If he does, we won't be able to stop him."

"Too late," Les could feel it already becoming one with him. He couldn't help but laugh at seeing the dark woman's horror. The other Strawhats didn't appear to be worried, the fools had no idea what they were witnessing. Even that overzealous captain was trying to stand and prepare to fight him. Good, he would drain all of them and Nami could watch them all die. "Oh please, at least one or two of you must stand down. I'm sure my bride would like for at least one of her friends to be there for the wedding."

"That's it, I've had it." Luffy didn't care what he was doing. That lousy trick wasn't going to stop him from saving Nami. He was bringing her back and he was going to kick his ass. "Second gear."

"Stop," Nami knew none heard her plea. They were going to get hurt, she knew it. Luffy didn't think twice before attacking. He rushed the larger man and Les allowed the blow to land. The fist connected with his face, only so a hand could grab a hold of the rubber wrist. Nami couldn't see the transfer but the swearing was enough. With the other hand, an invisible blast sent Luffy flying and skidding across the grass. The first tear fell seeing the normally happy captain groaning and trying to get back up. She knew what would happen before they moved, both Sanji and Zoro came in. The cook's foot was caught rather easily and the cigarette flew in the opposite direction from Sanji.

Stopping the rash kick allowed a single blade to make contact with Les' arm. Nami wanted to call him a hardheaded fool when Zoro seemed pleased that he was able to land a blow on the man. Just as quickly as the flesh was torn, it began closing, an unseen force stitching it back together. The shock gave Les the needed second, because a hand grabbed the arm and twisted it upwards. It happened so fast, the only reason Nami knew what had occurred was that she could see the bone protruding from the shirt. She hadn't even blinked and had missed it. A kick sent the swordsman rolling back towards the others.

Not him too, Nami didn't want to see it. Wasn't it enough that her nakama were getting hurt for her? Law's hand moved and Les began to laugh. The crazed man didn't seem to be aware of what was about to happen.

"Room," Law wanted to sigh seeing the damage that had been done in that short amount of time. They couldn't take this enemy lightly. He'd just remove his arms and legs, then see what good all that power would do him. "Shambles."

"Oh, that actually tickled. Nice try but even your devil fruit power has it's limits. It is only as strong as it's user and you are nothing compared to me. I know who you are because I once sought the Ope Ope fruit. You think you can dissect any part of me? That you can get through the haki I am currently using to protect my body? That little nick the swordsman gave me will be the only blood drawn today."

"Leave him, I'm fighting him." Luffy could feel the weakness in his knees but managed to stand. That asshole had drained him again. If all it took was a touch, he would have to make sure the man couldn't get a hand on him.

This was her fault, Nami almost cried out seeing how stubborn he was being. There was no way for them to win. Not when Les could stop them and they couldn't hurt the man. She also knew that they wouldn't leave without her. None of them would walk away and leave her to her fate. They were going to die and it was all her fault. Because she had been taken and too weak. She let herself be used to bring them here. It had been her to open the damn door. All because he had used her blood to get what he wanted. It was her doing, her fault. None of this wouldn't be happening if she weren't who she was. All because of her lineage and because she was the heir that could get Les inside.

"She took it," Nami recalled his words, the queen had retaken the power when Les thought it should be his. The queen had taken it away from the father and even after the four husbands had been slain. Which meant the rightful owner could take it, even if there was another that could wield it. If she could take it from him somehow, he wouldn't be so strong. Haki was something she had never used before and Nami had no idea what to do with it. Her eyes went to the fountain that was constantly leaking. Somewhere behind her Luffy screamed in horror but it was Law's voice that was filled with pain. It was too much to turn her head and see what was happening to the others.

It was too exhausting to move anywhere but she had to do something. She almost missed the green line coming out of the ground to twine around her wrist. The tears were blinked away rapidly to see what had a firm hold on her arm. The ground slid underneath her stomach and chest, dragging her closer to the source. The plant didn't stop until she was close enough to reach out. Nami almost cried out in panic seeing that the cut on her palm had already stopped bleeding. How was she going to repeat the process? "Cut me."

The vine twisted into a point, then pierced her palm where she had previously been injured. The blood ran anew, running down her wrist. She only hoped that this would be enough to stop Les. Even if she couldn't handle the power and shared the same fate as the previous queen, the son wouldn't be allowed to keep it.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ooookay, that is it for this chapter. Hope this explains a bit more. Next chapter should be up within a week. Please review. So far I've only gotten two reviews for the last chapter. While I hold them dear, it does make me worried that perhaps people may be losing interest in the story. I'll still continue because I'm a perverted old lady but the more feedback, the more anxious I am to please my readers. Thanks if you have taken the time to review at least once. Those that have done so more than once you are awesome!


End file.
